To Roam Into the Unknown
by TheSorceressCirce
Summary: Upon his return to Asgard, Loki is brought before the All-father to face judgment for his crimes throughout the nine realms. He is stripped of his powers and banished to Earth, forced to live among those he once sought to destroy. It is in his attempt to survive as a human that he meets the young woman, Aurora Moreau.
1. Chapter 1

Loki stared down at his hands, in his prison cell. The suns were setting, casting a golden glow on the walls. This was to be his last night as a free man.

"May as well…" he said to himself. Laying back on the cot, he folded his arms behind his head and crossed his feet and closed his eyes. He cast one last projection of himself out to the remaining realms, one last trick. Through the eyes of the projections, he could see into the other worlds. The icy remains of Jotunheim. The fiery sulfuric landscape of Muspelheim. A pair of golden eyes, wide and staring. Pink lips open in awe. He was staring at a woman. From Earth by the looks of the surroundings. She sat in a dark blue uniform, as an elderly woman spoke to her, but she stared at him. Locking his eyes with her, he gave her a smirk and just as she gave a violent start, he disappeared.

oOoOoOo

He stared at his reflection in the massive golden doors which no doubt concealed his fate behind them. His hands were bound in front, Thor stood to his right, jaw clenched and eyes staring at the same reflection.

Loki let out a sigh, worn and exhausted.

"Loki-" Thor began.

"_Don't_." Loki cut him off. He could feel Thor's eyes on him, but refused to allow his gaze to turn. "I want to hear nothing from you."

A metallic clang alerted them to the time. Judgment. The large doors opened silently. Before them stood nearly the entire population of Asgard, and they turned, casting curious and angry glares in his direction. He held his head high and met their gazes with a smirk.

"Let's go, brother…" Thor said quietly.

"As you wish, _brother_." Loki replied. The first step was easiest, but as they moved closer to the thrones, each step became heavier. By the time Odin and Frigga were in sight, he felt as though he were trudging through molasses and nervousness set in. Stopping before the steps of the throne, he found he couldn't meet their eyes.

Odin stared down at him, his face a mix of anger and disappointment. Frigga's eyes were red and slightly puffy as she stared down at him.

Thor stepped forward and kneeled, crossing his arm over his chest. "Father. As you commanded."

"Well done. You may rise." Odin said. Thor ascended the stairs to join his parents.

"Loki." Loki looked up at Odin as his name was spoken. "There are no words to express the feelings that course through me as you stand before us this night. Where did I go wrong? Did we not give you everything? Did we not love you unconditionally?"

"No, father. Not unconditionally. To love unconditionally, you cannot withhold pertinent information as you did all those years ago. You do not use someone whom you supposedly love unconditionally!" Loki snapped angrily.

"It may not have been right, but I did what was necessary to ensure our survival. You were abandoned! I saved you from certain death that night and raised you as my son. _You are my son_. And it is with a heavy heart that I once again do what is necessary." Odin held up his hands in declaration.

"Loki Odinson for your crimes against Asgard and her people, and your crimes against other worlds, I herby declare you BANISHED. Back to the Earth you so despised. Let them do with you what they will." With those words, Frigga burst into tears. Thor looked to his father incredulously.

"Father-" Thor was silenced by a harsh glare from Odin.

"Laufeyson! I am Loki Laufeyson! Child of Laufey, of the frost giants. Last of my kind." Loki cried.

"You are banished. You are stripped of your powers. Never to return until such a day that your heart finds true peace. Our ears will be deaf to your cries."

Loki's body shook with barely controlled rage. "Why not just sentence me to death, All-father?"

"Attempted fratricide? Murder of innocent people and destroyer of worlds? I should. However, as much as you refuse to acknowledge us as your family, you are still my son. And that is the only reason I don't rob you of your life right here on these steps!" Odin bellowed, gesturing to the guards.

Loki held his head up high, narrowing his eyes. "No matter. You have killed me. You just don't realize it yet." The guards grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him towards the repaired Bifrost.

"I AM LOKI LAUFEYSON! And I curse you all!" he cried. Odin, Thor and Frigga followed him as he was thrown at the feet of Heimdall.

"Banished to Earth. Stripped of your powers. Never to return." Odin said.

"Brother…I am truly sorry things had to turn out this way." Thor said, looking at him sadly.

"I am _not_ your brother." Loki said, voice full of venom. Refusing to look at him or Odin, he stared at the Bifrost, seething.

A gentle pressure on his arm gave him a start and he looked down. Frigga stared up at him, eyes swollen and red. Tears streamed down her face as she stared up at him. He felt his anger fade, remorse slipping in. His brow furrowed sadly as she took him in her arms and stroked his hair, as she used to when he was a child.

"Loki, you are so loved….and will always be loved by me, my son. I pray this knowledge fills some of the emptiness in you broken heart." she whispered in his ear. He felt his resolve shatter and buried his face in her hair, tears falling freely.

"Mother…" he cried, unable to find words.

"It is time." Heimdall said, sliding his sword down into the Bifrost.

Loki felt cold as his mother was pulled away by Odin. Her face was the last thing he saw, before being jerked violently into the portal.

oOoOoOo

"And what brings you in today, Mrs. Bullock?" Aurora asked, removing the blood pressure cuff from the tiny woman's arm.

"My shoulder. I had such high hopes for the last injection to work, but it hasn't. If anything the pain has gotten worse." Mrs. Bullock said. She wore a small pair of glasses which had her oxygen tubes taped to it. "I'm getting very discouraged…"

"I can understand that. So you had no relief at all?" Aurora asked, clicking her pen open. She began to jot down the shorthand version of the woman's complaint. She glanced up at her as she continued to elaborate about the pain, waiting politely for the right time to interject. She gave a slight gasp when she looked past the woman. A tall man with black hair stood watching her in the window. He stared down at her with a smirk. She blinked and he was gone.

"Ok Mrs. Bullock, I'm going to go grab the doctor and it will be just a few minutes." she said, quickly stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"You ok lovie?" Stacy asked when she walked into the nurse's station.

"No. There was some man staring at me through the window in B-2." Aurora said, opening the back door and looking out.

"Well don't go after him! Lock the door and tell the doctor." Stacy said, pulling her back in. "He could be a creeper!"

"What is the doctor going to do? He can't lock the doors even more than they already are. If someone wants to get in, all they will need is something to smash the glass on the windows because the doctor is too cheap to get reinforced glass!" Aurora snapped. The physician's assistant Chris stood behind her, waiting to be handed the chart. She turned and slapped the chart down into his open hand.

"Her shoulder still hurts. Injection didn't help. All vitals are normal." she snapped, walking off to the bathroom.

Chris gave Stacy a questioning look. Stacy just shrugged and shook her head.

oOoOoOo

He sat up with a deep gasp as pain coursed through his body. Lightning zig zagged through the black nighttime sky, cold rain soaked him to his core. Even in banishment, his brother taunted him.

After a moment of disorientation had passed, he looked at his surroundings. He lay in the middle of an empty, muddy field, the ground beneath him broken and crumbled by the force of his landing.

Painfully, he got to his feet, taking a moment to gather his bearings. Looking around, he slowly began to realize his desperate situation. A large highway was to his right, with vehicles zooming by in either direction. City lights flashed brightly in the distance to his left. Spotlights danced in the sky, as if beckoning him.

Taking it as his only viable option, he crossed the field heading for the city.


	2. Chapter 2

The city streets were bustling with people, most of them bundled up and looking down as they walked through the rain. Loki walked aimlessly, not bothering to move out of their ways, slamming his shoulders into them and receiving nasty looks in return.

_"In the wake of the attack on New York…"_ He stopped in front of an appliance store and watched the reporter. Images of the streets of the city flashed across the screen. Images of injured people scurrying to safety. The Iron Man leading the missile into the vortex. His own face stared back at him from the screen.

"_The people of New York have shown time and time again that they will not yield in the face of chaos. That like the Phoenix, they too will rise from the ashes._" Images now showed the rebuilding process.

It was enough to make him vomit. He turned on his heel and made his way down an alley littered with bums who all looked up at him as he stalked past them. Apparently, the humans were still a bit upset over his attempted liberation. His face was strewn across the networks. If he was going to survive this sentence, he would have to blend in.

"Pardon me…" he said, walking up to a man who stood by a burning barrel with his mutt. Before the man could address him, he grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed it into the brick wall. The vagabond collapsed to the ground, hands over his face, sputtering unintelligibly. No doubt pleading for mercy.

"Not today…" Loki hissed, giving his head such a vicious kick that his neck gave a sickening crunch and he moved no more. The dog barked and yipped relentlessly. Loki gave the dog an equally strong kick, sending it flying further down the dark alley where it skidded to a limp halt.

After looking quickly to make sure no one was watching, he reached down and yanked the long coat off the man's body. The black ski cap and gloves followed. Pulling the collar of the black coat up around his neck, he slipped down another alleyway and came out on the opposite side of the street, allowing himself to be pulled by the crowds.

OoOoOoOo

Aurora kicked her shoes off at the door and immediately stripped out of her scrubs. Tossing them into the laundry, she walked into the kitchen in her bra and underwear and grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and flopped down into her large oversized leather chair. She threw her legs over the arm and rested her head against the other arm, clicking the TV remote.

"The people of New York have shown-" With a sound of disgust, she changed the channels, settling for Metropolis in black and white. This was her vice. Wine and an old black and white after a long day at work.

Half way through the movie and bottle of wine, her head slipped back into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOo

The man with the dark hair watched her from his corner in the night club. He was leaned back against the booth, arm draped casually over the back of the seat. In his other had was a bottle of beer.

_"On my waist, through my hair…"_ the music blared.

Aurora swayed as the beat of the music coursed through her body like a second pulse. She flipped her long dark hair off her shoulders and reached her arms into the sky, swinging her hips seductively.

He brushed the opening of the bottle with his fingertips, too distracted by her body to think about anything else but her on top of him.

Aurora leaned her head back against Chris' chest as his hands found her waist. Together they moved to the music. Chris nuzzled her neck as his hands slipped down her thighs and she reached behind her and put one arm around his neck.

Unable to resist any further, the dark man shed his leather coat and made his way to the dance floor. The sea of intoxicated dancers parted as he made his way to her. Without so much as a greeting, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her roughly to him so that their hips were pressed together.

_"Tell me baby if it's wrong_  
_To let my hands do what they want_  
_Late at night I pretend we are_  
_Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark…"_

Aurora dipped her head back and swayed dramatically, his left hand on the small of her back for support. He gently wrapped his free hand around her throat and brought his lips just inches from the moist skin of her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his black hair.

He opened his mouth and licked his way up to her earlobe. "Wake up…" he whispered.

OoOoOoOo

Aurora's eyes opened and her living room ceiling came into focus. She rubbed her face and sat up, cursing when her feet landed in a wet spot on the carpet. She picked up the spilt wine bottle and strode into her bedroom where she collapsed, not giving another thought to the dream.

OoOoOoOo

It had been nearly three weeks since his banishment to the realm of never-ending rain. Late one night, Loki took shelter from the storm inside a dingy pub on a side street. No one paid him any attention as he took a seat in the corner. He felt as though his body had been beaten repeatedly. Every joint ached and every muscle burned. Without thinking, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to devise a survival plan that didn't involve being arrested by S. H. I. E. L. D.

No money, no powers, no one. He was alone. He felt the heat of worry in the pit of his stomach. Or was it hunger? He had never had to get to the point of hunger when he was on Asgard. He couldn't remember his last decent meal.

Images of his mother's last embrace flashed behind his eyes. Of all the people he despised, he never could bring himself to harm her. Never had she spoken anything less than loving words to him. When he was put down by Odin or tormented by Thor, she was always there offering comfort. Even as he was being sentenced and cursed the people of Asgard, she whispered words of encouragement. He missed her the most. He was just beginning to doze to happier memories when a sharp jab to his arm brought him to attention.

"Hey. Buddy! You can't sleep here." A burly man in a black tank top with a gold chain around his neck stood over him.

"Beg your pardon?" Loki felt immense anger start to rise.

"If you're not gonna buy something, you got to go." He pointed to the exit behind him with his thumb.

Loki slowly stood, his 6'2 form hovering over the man. "Have you any idea who I am?!" he asked, eyes blazing.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a fuck, buddy. Get your shit and get out."

Loki grabbed him by the shirt, his face a mere inches from the man's salt and peppered stubble-covered face. "I AM THE GOD OF MISCHIEF! AND YOU WILL KNEEL!" he yelled, spraying the man's face with spit. Before Loki could make a move, he felt an iron-clad grip on his shoulders and was yanked off his feet.

"Ok God of Mischief. Out you fuckin' go!" A man equal in his height but much heavier than him all but lifted Loki in the air and threw him out into the alley, his head hitting the adjacent brick wall with a thud.

"God of mischief…fuckin' fairy fruitcake." the two men turned and reentered the bar without giving him another look.

Struggling to get to his feet, he brushed his fingers against his forehead. Blood was beginning to weep from the nice gash that was bestowed upon him by the wall. Momentarily, he contemplated going back into the bar and making horrific examples of the two bastards, until he remembered with a sickening feeling that he no longer possessed the power to make such things happen.

Standing up, he braced himself against the wall, feeling dizzy from the blow. He began to wander out onto the busy streets, and snatched a nearly-full bottle of cheap liquor out of the hands of a sleeping bum, taking a deep gulp. Warmth spread through him as he chugged the remaining liquid, taking the edge off the cold.

Tossing the bottle over his shoulder, he made to cross the street. How was he supposed to know you had to look both ways?

OoOoOoOo

The walkie talkie buzzed on her hip. "Aurie, we've got a live one."

Aurora threw her stethoscope around her neck and hurried down the six flights of stairs to the ER dock, just as the ambulance pulled up.

"White male looks to be in his thirties. Pedestrian versus vehicle off of La Costa and Ninth. Positive for loss of consciousness, multiple open lacerations to head and face. Compound fracture of left femur. Pupils equal and non reactive, possible subdural hematoma." Aurora grabbed the gurney and helped push him into the ER.

"Does he have a name?" She asked. The EMT shook his head.

"No ID. No wallet. He had a few bucks in his pocket but that's all."

"Was he conscious when you arrived?"

"In and out. When he was awake, he was ranting about crazy stuff."

Aurora nodded. "Thanks. We will take it from here. Emm! We need to get this leg immobilized." Suddenly, the man began to seize violently. Aurora grabbed a syringe and filled it with medicine. "Doctor Butler! We need you over here STAT!" she called over her shoulder.

An older man with white hair hurried over. "Push 5 of Diazepam. Get him on his side!"

Another nurse quickly pulled the patient onto his side, struggling to hold onto his shaking body. Aurora pulled his pants down and jabbed the needle into his backside, taking care to time the medicine flow perfectly.

"How's he looking, Emm?" Aurora asked, withdrawing the needle.

"Stabilizing." Emm replied.

"Ok, lets get him on his back." Dr. Butler said. Once he was on his back, the doctor pulled open his eyelids and shone a light in them.

"He has beautiful eyes…" Emm said. Aurora agreed silently, feeling slightly apprehensive. He may have once been handsome with his black hair and green eyes. But all she could feel was pity for the bloodied, broken body that lay before her.

"We need to get him up to radiology. MRI of the brain with contrast. I think our friend here has a bleed."

OoOoOoOo

"Mr. Green, It's Aurora…It's time for your bath." Aurora shut the door with her foot as she entered the hospital room, arms full of toiletries. She laid everything on the bedside table and commenced to filling a large plastic basin with warm soapy water. While the basin filled, she hit the radio with her elbow.

_"Somebody found me here_  
_Somebody held my breath_  
_Somebody saved me from the world you left…"_

The patient had indeed had a brain bleed which had required emergency surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain. That had been two weeks ago and he had been in a coma ever since.

_"If you're gonna cry my tears_  
_If you're gonna hold my breath_  
_If you're gonna let me see the sun you set…"_

"Mr. Green, whoever you are…It's a good day to wake up. One of the first sunny days in weeks." she dropped a rag in the water and carried the bowl to the bedside table. All that could be heard was the hissing of the ventilator and beep of the monitors. After writing his vitals down on the chart, she gloved up.

"It's Thurdsay September 13th." she carefully inspected his IV lines and drew back the blankets.

"Let me know if I hurt you because I don't mean to." she said, wringing out the rag. She began to gently wash his face, dragging the warm cloth over his closed eyes. Breathing tubes came out from the side of his mouth, she washed around them gently. Dunking the rag back into the warm water, she carefully wiped over his stubble-covered scalp.

OoOoOoOo

"…whoever you are…I'm here if you need anything…it's a good day to wake up…" Loki could hear a woman speaking to him, but he couldn't see her. He tried to open his mouth but he couldn't speak.

He could hear the sound of music in the distance.

_"Oh, I am lost and found_  
_Oh, I am lost and found…"_

A sweet smell hung in the air around him. He could feel warm, wet hands on his body. He was helpless to stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear Stacy, if she says one more word to me I'm going to come out the side of my face and hurt her feelings. I don't care if she's the doctor's pet or not. She's meddlesome and she's meddling in clinical affairs. SHE ISN'T EVEN CLINICAL!" Aurora whispered loudly to her friend.

Stacy rubbed her back. "You are preaching to the choir, love. The only thing is, we see how she is. She can't hide it from us. But Dr. Butler is unaware of it. It's frustrating, but there isn't anything we can do except our jobs."

Aurora scanned the patient's wristband.

"So…Mr. Green. Any change yet?" Stacy asked. Aurora shook her head.

"None whatsoever." she replied.

"Wow…it's been six weeks. Poor guy. Anyone ever come looking for him?" Stacy asked, checking his vitals.

"Nope. Just another John Doe." Aurora clicked on the radio.

"Really Aurie?"

Aurora shot her friend a quick glance as she drew up his medication. "What? He likes to listen to the music."

"If he can even hear it, you mean." Stacy said.

"I think he can. He always has this worried look on his face. When I put on the music, his face relaxes. It has become part of the daily routine." Aurora injected the syringe into his IV port.

"Getting a bit attached are we?" Stacy adjusted his pillows.

"He's alone. No one knows who he is and no one has come to claim him. It's just a sad situation all around." Aurora tossed the syringe into the sharps container.

"You coming out with us tonight?" Stacy asked, changing the subject.

"Not tonight…I promised Emm I would cover her shift tonight."

"Eww, a double? That sucks." Stacy removed her gloves.

"I don't mind. The night shift is when all the good stuff happens anyways." Aurora pulled the blankets down and began inspecting his thigh.

"Do you get drunk and laid on the night shift?" Stacy asked, walking to the door.

Aurora gave a short laugh. "Um not the night shift I work."

Stacy gave her a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aurora gave her a quick wave and pulled his blankets. "Mr. Green….your leg is healing nicely…" she said. His hair was growing back in a thin black stubble. He had a thick stubble growing on his face.

"Six weeks…" she whispered, adjusting his breathing tubes. "I hope you can hear the music.." she said, closing the door behind her.

As it turned out, Loki could hear the music. He could hear everything, though he was still unable to move or open his eyes.

OoOoOoOo

"Hey Mike…I need you to go to E23's room and check his vitals again. I have to give E20 his insulin." Aurora asked, typing her nurse note.

"When?" Mike asked, taking a swig of his coffee.

"He's due to have them checked at 2330." Aurora replied. Mike nodded and gave her a thumbs up as he tossed back the rest of his drink.

"Let me know if anything has changed, will you?" she asked, gathering the supplies for the insulin injection.

Mike tossed his stethoscope around his neck and made his way to Mr. Green's room.

"Hey you…" Aurora looked up over her glasses. Chris the P.A. leaned against the counter, smiling down at her.

"Hey…you off?" she asked.

"Yeah. What about you? You coming to the Joint?" The Joint was the local nightclub and bar that most hospital staff frequented. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Nah. I'm covering for Emm tonight." she replied, closing the chart she had been writing in.

"A double? Eww that sucks." He made a whining noise. "But its been forever since you and I had a good fu-"

"CHRIS!" Aurora stared up at him wide-eyed. He winked at her. What he said was true.

"We could pop over into C-Hall for a quickie-"

"Chris! What the actual hell? No! Are you freaking crazy?" she asked with a laugh. She could feel her face flush.

He was tall with brown eyes and black hair cut short and gelled into a faux-hawk. He had hours playing golf to thank for the golden tan. He knew he was sexy and worse-he knew she knew it. They had agreed to having sex as a means purely for stress relief-which had turned into three times a week. As much as it pained her to, she had to decline.

"I can't. Some of us have to work for a living." she replied.

"I work for a living." He said.

"No, you work for a hobby. You, are a trust fund kid." She smirked as he held his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"No. Away with you. I'm certain there is some air-headed drone out there willing to sling leg for you." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He said over his shoulder as he retreated to the stairwell.

She smiled as she watched him descend the stairs. It was soooo incredibly hard to turn him down. He was really actually very good in bed-

Aurora was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud commotion.

"I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" she heard Mike yell. She rushed down the hall and into Mr. Green's room.

"Oh my God!" she cried. Mr. Green's eyes were open wide and he was fighting Mike and pulling desperately at his breathing tube. The floor was spattered with blood from where he had ripped out his IV's.

She grabbed his arms, forcing them down by his sides. "Mr. Green! Please! It's Aurora!" she cried. Upon saying her name, he stopped fighting, though she could feel his body was still very tense.

OoOoOoOo

In the darkness, Loki could hear the sound of the music playing softly. Then came the voice of one he was not familiar with.

"Alright Mr. Green. Let's have a listen." It was the voice of a man. And with that, the music stopped. It always stopped without warning, leaving nothing but deafening silence or voices of strangers. He had had enough of the voices in his head, when they weren't talking to him, the memories were attacking.

Gathering all the strength he could muster, he willed himself to wake from the purgatory known as his mind. He opened his eyes. Blinking repeatedly for clarity, he stared up at a white ceiling. He looked to the side and could see the blurred silhouette of a man with his back to him.

Attempting to demand his name, it became very clear that something was in his mouth. Reaching up to grasp at the object, he saw the many tubes running into his hands and arms.

Panic setting in, he grasped two of the tubes in his right hand and pulled as hard as he could. With an obstructed groan of pain, the tubes pulled free and blood immediately followed.

The man turned, surprise written on his face. Before he could react, Loki grasped the other tubes in his left arm and ripped them free. At the sight of the blood, the man snapped out of his shock. He hurried over to him, knocking a metal tray to the floor with a lout clang.

"I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" he yelled, trying to get a grip on Loki. "SIR STOP!" he cried.

"Oh my God!"

Loki grabbed the tube in his mouth, but before he could pull it out, he felt soft hands take hold of his own.

"Mr. Green! Please! It's Aurora!" Loki recognized the name of the voice that had often spoken to him in the darkness and stopped fighting. Blinking to try to see her, he could make out a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was framed with dark brown strands of hair.

"Mr. Green do you know where you are?" she asked.

'Who in seven hells is this Mr. Green?' he thought, his brow furrowing in confusion. In response to her question, he slowly shook his head from side to side.

"You're in Harborview Memorial. You were hit by a car and have been in a coma." The crease in his brow deepened as he tried to make sense of her words.

He watched her look up at the man. "Mike, page Dr. Emran now." The man turned and hurried out of the room.

Aurora smiled down at him. "It's a beautiful night to wake up." she said.

Loki wanted to acknowledge the comment, but could only move his hands back up to the tube. She laid her hands over his and placed them back by his sides. Her touch was like velvet.

"No. You can't remove that just yet. It's helping you breathe." she replied. "I need to clean you up. You've done quite a bit of damage to yourself."

'You have no idea…' he thought bitterly, watching her slip gloves over her hands.

"This is going to burn a little…" she said, looking at him. Loki gave a long blink of his eyes, signaling the ok.

Gently, she took his hand and began to wipe at it with a white cloth. The burning was indeed felt, but it wasn't the worst pain he had felt. She tore a small piece of paper and placed it over the wounds.

"Is there anyone I can call for you? A family member? Wife?" she glanced up at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is there anyone at all?" Again he shook his head slowly. She bandaged his arm and sighed.

"Well well well. Mr. Green. Finally awake, I see." they both turned in the direction of the voice. Dr. Emran walked in quickly, his lab coat flowing like a cape. He was tall with white hair. A pair of thick-framed black glasses perched on his nose.

"I'm Dr. Emran. I've been on your case since you were admitted." He stated, pulling a penlight out of his pocket.

Aurora stood to move out of his way, but Loki's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She acted as if she would pull away and Dr. Emran moved to intervene.

"It's ok…I'm going to be right here." she said, taking in the pleading look in his green eyes. Dr. Emran gave her a reproachful look, but she shook her head slightly. "It's really ok."

The doctor leaned over Loki and made to lift his eyelid. Loki jerked away at the attempt.

"Mr. Green, its just a light. I need to check your eyes please." Dr. Emran said. Aurora gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and Loki relaxed, allowing the doctor to examine him.

Dr. Emran turned to Aurora. "Alrighty. Aurora, call Radiology. We need to run some tests, check his ABGs." he turned to Loki once more, placing the light back in the pocket on his chest. "Your eyes are reactive to light-which is an excellent sign. I need to get another MRI of your head, make sure there isn't any permanent damage. If all goes well, we may consider taking out that breathing tube." He stood and walked out and Mike walked in.

Loki looked at Aurora. "Mike is going to be here if you need anything. I need to make that call." she said, pulling away. He watched her walk to the door, pausing long enough to turn on the radio.

"He likes the music…" she told Mike, then closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So he woke up?" Stacy asked, closing her locker.

"It was bizarre. I've never seen anything like that in my life." Aurora said, laying her stethoscope over her shoulders.

"Wow. I can imagine." They exited the locker room. "I'm off to the O.R. Dr. Pande is doing a MILD procedure and I want to watch. I'll see you later?" Stacy asked, pulling her hair into a bun.

"Yea, I'll see you." Aurora replied, turning down the opposite hall. Smiling at the few people she passed, she walked to the nurse's station and reviewed her cases for the day. Mr. Green was at the top of her list.

The breathing tube was removed a few days after he woke, once testing proved he was physically able to maintain his own breathing. She had had the last three days off and wasn't there when the tubes were removed.

She scanned through his chart, waiting for the night nurse to report.

"Hey Aurie…" Aurora looked up.

"Hi Renee. Long night?" she asked. Renee was the night shift nurse. She pushed her glasses further up on her nose and shrugged.

"Long enough. But surprisingly uneventful. E20 is being discharged sometime today. New patient in E24, admitted with two broken legs after jumping off a hotel balcony. E23 was extubated on Wednesday with no problems, but he is refusing to eat or talk. The nutritionist has been in twice last night. He's going to be a handful, I can tell." Renee suppressed a yawn.

"And that's really it. Unless someone else is admitted, you have three patients today. I will see you later." she said, removing her stethoscope.

Aurora waved and headed straight for E23. Giving it a light knock, she opened the door.

"Mr. Green? It's Aurora…" she closed the door behind her and pulled back the curtains. There was no sound from him as he slept. The room was completely dark, save for the few rays of sun that seeped through the blinds. Music played quietly from the radio by his bed.

Moving quietly to his bedside, she clicked her pen and looked up at the monitor. Everything seemed normal. She put the stethoscope to her ears.

"I'm just going to listen to your heart…" she whispered, pressing the diaphragm to his chest.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grasped her wrist, giving her a start.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice raspy.

She gave a nervous laugh. "So you can talk…"

"Of course I can." he snapped.

"I'm just listening to you heart." she said.

"Did no one tell you?" She looked at him, slightly confused. He leaned forward towards her. "I have no heart."

Aurora focused on the sound of his heartbeat over his talking, and placed the stethoscope back around her neck.

"I don't know what leads you to believe that. I've been keeping watch over you since your accident. I heard a heartbeat every time." she said.

He studied her for a moment, eyes narrowed. "You're not like the other humans." he said, leaning back in the bed once more.

The comment seemed odd to her. "How so?" she asked, placing her fingers on either side of his neck, just under his jaw. He tensed up immediately.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Checking for swelling. The tube was in your throat for a while..it's possible to have some swelling. We just have to keep an eye on it." she answered.

He took a deep breath which caused him to cough. The look of pain that crossed his face didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Does your throat hurt?" she asked.

"Like I swallowed fire." he said. She walked to the small vanity area and retrieved some ice chips.

"That's from the tubes that were in your throat. Try to eat some of these. It will make it feel better…" she handed the cup to him, which he took.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He shook his head, looking at the contents of the cup.

"Have you eaten at all since you woke up?" she asked, flipping through his chart.

"I have not. The food on this planet is less than tolerable." he said, setting the cup on the table.

"I get that hospital food sucks…but if you don't eat, they will come in here and force you to."

He stiffened, glaring at her. "You dare threaten me? Have you no idea who I am?"

Aurora forced herself to not roll her eyes. "I actually have no clue who you are. None of us do."

"You call me Mr. Green. Is that some sort of jest?"

Aurora smiled at him, ignoring his hostility. "I called you Mr. Green for your green eyes. They are beautiful." she replied. The comment took him off guard. Feeling slightly awkward, he once more took the cup in his hands, examining the ice chips.

"How…how long have I been here?" he asked.

"57 days…" she said.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"You were hit by a car…do you not remember?" she asked.

"I do not."

"You walked out in front of a car and were hit. When they brought you to me, I thought you were dead. You landed on your head behind the car that hit you which caused bleeding on your brain. So we had to do surgery to release the pressure. That pressure caused you to slip into the coma. You also broke your leg which I need to inspect…" she said, gently pulling back the sheet.

Loki sat silently watching her examine his leg. He gave a violent jerk when she touched it.

"Sorry…I needed to make sure there was good circulation."

"You visited me often…?" he asked, his voice strained from the quickly dulling pain.

"Four times a week…" she made her way towards the door.

"Was it you who brought the music?" he asked.

She smiled. "It was our routine. I have to go check on my other patients. Press that red button on the bedrail if you need me."

Loki nodded slightly and watched as she closed the door, leaving him once more in the dark.

OoOoOoOo

"Aurie…E23 is calling again…" Stacy replied as she walked by. Aurora looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, growling in frustration.

"I regret showing him the call button." she said, pushing her seat back.

"You are the only one who can get him to comply-with anything." Stacy said, pulling some pills out of the medicine cabinet.

She was right. For the last week, he would fight the other nurses and Aides that attempted to examine him in any way. Mike had walked in to draw blood and came out holding his nose as blood trickled from it. Stacy had attempted to feed him and had to change scrubs because in a fit of rage, he flipped the tray off his table onto her. Aurora had only to place to tray of food in front of him and he would eat nearly all of it, but not without complaining about the taste. He would willingly expose his arm without so much as a wince when she drew blood or gave him his shot of Heparin.

"Mr. Green?" Aurora pushed through the door.

"Loki." he replied.

"I'm sorry?" she closed the door behind her.

"My name is not Mr. Green. It is Loki…you may call me Loki." he said.

She smiled. "Ok..Loki. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Loki sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. "How much longer am I to remain…here?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well…you have another surgery for your leg scheduled in two days. After that it all depends on the healing process. And you will have physical therapy too.." She took a seat in the chair next to his bed. His color had returned and the dark circles under his eyes were considerably lighter. His scalp was covered now with a thick black stubble and a beard now covered his face.

He laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. "This mortal body is too weak." he grumbled.

Aurora arched an eyebrow. "Well maybe it wouldn't be so weak if you would eat more."

"The food here is killing me." he said. Aurora laughed. "I'm serious!" he said, looking at her.

"I have a break coming up in a few minutes…would you like for me to bring you something to eat from the store?" she asked.

"Anything would be better than this muck." he said. "But I have no coin to give you."

She shook her head and stood. "It's on me."

He looked at her, slightly confused. "What is on you?"

"Wow. We are going to have a talk when I get back. The food is on me." she said, walking to the door.

"But I didn't throw any food at you." he replied.

Aurora laughed. "I will be back in a few minutes Loki."

OoOoOoOo

"Aurie-"

"I'm at lunch. Unless someone is dying, I will be back in an hour." She cut Mike off, breezing past him with the bag of fast food and drinks in her hands.

Mike and Stacy exchanged curious glances as they watched her enter E23.

"I'm back…" Aurora said, closing the door with her foot. She set the food down on the table.

Immediately, the smell caught Loki's attention. "What in the nine realms is that smell?" he asked.

"Does it smell bad?" she asked as she washed her hands.

"Absolutely not. What is it?" he asked.

She dried her hands and removed the contents of the bag.

"Two cheeseburgers with chili, mustard, and onions. French fries and two Cokes."

"What is it made of?" he asked.

Aurora paused in mid-bite. "Have you never had a cheeseburger?"

He shook his head, grabbing the burger. "What's it made of?" he asked.

"Cows…Oh my God. Seriously?" she asked.

"We don't have.._cows_ in my world." he said, taking a big bite. His face lit up and he let out a little growl as he chewed.

"Good?" she asked. He nodded and took another large bite, chewing quickly.

"Well chew it good. I don't want to have to explain why I had to perform the Heimlich."

"You know Heimdall?" he asked, swallowing a large bite.

"What?"

"Heimdall? The keeper of the Bifrost."

Aurora's brow furrowed. "Where are you from?" she took a bite of her burger.

"Asgard." he said, mouthful of burger.

"Is that in Europe?" she aksed.

"No. It is just Asgard." He stuffed the last bite of burger in his mouth.

Aurora smiled. "I've never heard of it. How do you get there?" she asked.

"You can't without Heimdall. He opens the gate."

This was getting weirder and weirder. "Noted. What about family?"

Loki paused, fries in hand. "What about them?" he asked.

"Well don't you have any?" she asked.

"My family…no. I have no family." he said, eating the fries.

"You aren't married?" she asked. He snorted.

"Okay….Where do you live?" she asked.

"I don't have a home." he said. Aurora felt pity for him at that moment. No family. Homeless. Delusional.

"What about you?" he asked, taking a gulp of the drink. "That…is truly a different beverage…it tingles…" he said.

Aurora laughed, wiping her mouth. "There isn't much to tell. My life pretty much consists of work."

"What about your family? Are you married?" he asked.

"My father lives in New York City. And I am definitely not married." she said.

"Do you have a home?" he asked, finishing off the drink.

"I do. I have a townhouse by the harbor."

"And you are a healer?"

She smiled. "Not quite a healer. But I am a nurse. Have been for eight years. And in my eight years I don't believe I have ever met someone like you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Very very few people would have survived the accident you had. The amount of damage done to your body…and then the coma. And here you are almost as if nothing happened eating fast food. It's extraordinary." She tossed the wrapper into the garbage can.

Loki smiled slightly. "Lots of things should have killed me…I'm beginning to think I'm still immortal."

"Still immortal?" Aurora asked.

"Father said he took my powers when he banished me but-"

"So you do have a father?"

Loki silently cursed himself. He had still not quite gotten used to referring to him as Odin. "He is not my real father."

"Powers? Banished?" she shook her head.

Loki yawned. "it's a long story…too long."

Aurora stood. "Tell me later then. I have to get back to work. If you behave yourself the remainder of the night, I will bring you some good coffee for breakfast when I come back."

"You'll come to say goodbye?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"If you want me to." she said, opening the door.

"I want you to." he said, closing his eyes. "Turn off the light if you would be so kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora stepped off the elevator, a cup of French vanilla coffee in each hand. He had taken a quick liking to the drink. So she brought him a cup every time she came on shift. It had been a rough week for Loki. He had had his surgery, during which he coded. Apparently he has an allergy to the anesthesia and it stopped his heart. He was also fighting an infection in his leg.

'So much for being immortal…' she thought dryly, turning onto her hall. Immediately she noticed the people standing outside his room.

Stacy hurried from behind the nurse's station. "Aurie!"

Aurora set down the coffee. "What's going on? What happened to Loki?" she asked, starting towards his room.

Stacy grabbed her arm. "They are discharging him."

"They can't discharge him! He's just had surgery!" she cried.

"Dr. Snyder made the decision this morning based on the cost of keeping him here." Stacy said.

Aurora was overcome with anger. Wrenching her arm free she stalked down the hall to Loki's room.

"Aurora.." Loki looked over at her as she walked in. Dr. Snyder stood by his bed with the hospital social worker.

"Is it true?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aurora. I was just going over…" He glanced down at the chart. "Mr. Green's discharge instructions-"

"How can this possible be legal? Much less ethical?" she demanded.

"Aurora, the hospital cannot afford the costs of his continued care. He is stable enough to be discharged-"

"His heart stopped not ten days ago!" she yelled.

Dr. Snyder dropped the chart and glared at her. "You may go!" he snapped.

"I will not. He is my patient! And you are tossing him back out onto the same streets that put him here!" she cried, pointing at him.

"He will be put in the care of a half-way house until he is recovered." The social worker spoke up.

"And then what?! Will the half-way house give him his meds? Will they supply physical therapy?" she asked, moving by his side.

"Well I don't know about physical thera-"

"Aurora please…" Loki tried to interject.

"How long will he be able to stay there?" Aurora asked.

"The state is willing to supply him with three weeks in the home-"

"THREE WEEKS! Three weeks isn't near enough-"

"AURORA!" Dr. Snyder slammed the chart down on the table. She snapped her mouth shut.

A small crowd had gathered outside his door. Stacy, Chris, Emm and Mike tried to get her attention before she got fired.

"It is already done." Dr. Snyder said.

"Then he will stay with me." she said.

"What?!" Loki, Dr. Snyder, Stacy and Chris all said in unison, staring at her.

"Aurora are you insane?" Chris asked, pushing into the room.

"No. But the whole situation is. He will stay with me. I can arrange to have physical therapy come to my home and I can monitor him myself." she said.

"Aurora I couldn't possibly-" The glare she shot him stopped his words.

"Aurora you don't even know him!" Chris said, taking her by her arm. She jerked her arm free.

"I know him enough to know he doesn't deserve to be thrown back out on the streets without a fighting chance." She said, glancing down at him. His green eyes bore into hers.

"In my office NOW." Dr. Snyder barked, storming out of the room.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave Loki a quick wink and then walked out.

OoOoOoOo

"Are you crazy?" Dr. Snyder laid into her the minute she stepped into his office. Stacy, Chris, Emm, and Mike all stood outside, listening intently.  
"I'm only crazy if I let you toss him out. This is what is wrong with our healthcare system today. You want to know why so many mentally unstable people are roaming the streets-this is exactly why. They are homeless and the hospital can't make money off of them so they send them back out into the streets. It's deplorable."

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"Yes I do! I know EXACTLY what I am saying! This is wrong and you know it!" she cried.

Dr. Snyder took a calming deep breath and sat back in his chair. "You are displaying clouded judgment in your care for Mr. Green-"

"His name is Loki Laufeyson." she snapped.

"You are suspended effective immediately." he said.

"On what grounds?!" she asked, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Your actions back there in E23!" he yelled.

"How long?" she asked.

"Four weeks. With pay-but only because of the eight years you have been here. Consider yourself lucky I don't fire you where you stand. Now get out!"

Without another word, Aurora turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

OoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry…I didn't even ask you if you would be ok with this." Aurora said, handing Loki a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt.

"You really don't have to go through the trouble." He said, removing hospital gown. "I don't want to impose."

Aurora turned her back. "I honestly didn't plan on it. It was the first thing that popped in my head." She could see his reflection in the mirror and watched as he struggled to pull the jeans up. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

The thought was absurd to him and embarrassing. "No." he answered sharply.

Aurora cleared her throat. "Ok.."

Loki grunted in pain as he slid the jeans over his wounded leg. Once zipped and buttoned, he collapsed back on the bed.

Aurora turned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He held up his hand, chest rising from the exertion. "I just require…a moment.." He said, closing his eyes.  
"You are due for your medicine now. Do you want me to get it?" she asked. He watched her for a moment before nodding his head. A sheen of sweat had formed over his brow and chest. Aurora was about to get the medicine when she remembered she had turned over her keys. She walked to the bed and pressed the call button.

A few seconds later, Emm entered the room. "Hey…" she smiled. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Emm, he needs his pain medication before we go." Aurora said, pouring him a cup of water.

She looked at Loki. "Oh yeah sure. Just give me a minute and I'll be right back." She turned to Aurora. "Can I talk to you outside for just a moment?"

Aurora set the cup down on his bedside table, meeting his gaze briefly. "Sure…" She followed Emm into the hallway.

"Aurie-"

"Emm please don't ask me if I'm crazy. I don't know if I am or not." she said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm not. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Emm said.

Aurora smiled slightly. "Surprisingly enough, I think I am."

"Well just thought you should know…Chris is furious with you."

Aurora scoffed. "Thanks for the heads up."

Emm gave her a quick hug. "I'll be right back with his meds."

Aurora nodded and walked back in. Loki sat up in the bed, shirt in hand.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Aurora nodded and sat in the chair. "Yeah. She's just gone to get your medicine." she looked down at her hands, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

"I'm just tired…"

"That would be understandable, given the events from earlier this morning." he replied.

She smiled slightly. "They suspended me…so maybe I will be able to get some extra rest."

Loki's brow furrowed. "Aurora I'm sorry."

"No no no. You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was my decision and mine alone. I want to give you the help you deserve. This whole situation is so screwed up." she looked up at him. "At least this will give you a fighting chance." she reached behind her head and unclipped her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders, and rubbed her scalp.

Loki was at a loss for words. This woman barely knew him. Knew absolutely nothing about his past crimes and yet she was willing to shelter him and provide treatment for his wounds. He stared at her in awe, his mouth slightly open. It was the first time he had allowed himself to truly look at her.

She had sun-tanned skin with high cheek bones. Her eyes shown a deep sapphire blue that revealed her exhaustion. Her hair was wavy and a dark brown the color of chocolate. Her full lips were a deep pink, glistening with the gloss she had put on earlier.

A knock at the door broke his trance. "I've brought your medicine Mr. Green…er Laufeyson…"

He gave her a brief smile, nodding his thanks as she dumped the pills in his hand. "Much obliged…" he said, tossing them in his mouth.

"And the papers have been signed. Here are all the instructions for discharge. His physical therapy orders and prescriptions. I'm sure you can go over everything with him, Aurie." she handed the folder to Aurora.

"Thanks Emm…" Aurora replied. Emm gave them both a smile and wave before exiting the room.

"You ready to get out of here?" she asked.

"Ehehe…more than you know." he said.

OoOoOoOo

Aurora ignored the stares she and Loki got as she pushed his wheelchair down towards the parking deck. The black cane they had given him rest across his lap.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Are you?" he shot back.

She gave a short laugh. "I'm fine." she pushed the wheelchair over the threshold of the doorway, earning a painful grunt from him. "Sorry…"

They continued for a short while until stopping at her white Volkswagen Passat. "This is my hot rod…"

"Your what?" he asked.

"Never mind…" the car clicked as she unlocked it.

He grunted as he used the cane to push himself up.

"Aurora!" the two of them looked up to see Chris in his blue scrubs, jogging towards them.

"Loki…get in the car." she said. He did as she asked, but didn't shut the door.

"Are those my clothes?" Chris asked, looking at Loki.

"Don't Chris. Just don't." she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" he asked angrily.

"I'm thinking about what's best for my patient." she snapped, folding up the wheelchair.

"You don't know him! You don't know anything about him!" he yelled.

"I don't have time for this right now!" she said.

Loki watched the heated argument, feeling the urge to intervene slowly growing.

Aurora made to walk past him but Chris grabbed her upper arm tightly.

"You're hurting me." she said through clenched teeth.

"You are making a big mistake. You would risk your career for some bum-"

Loki felt anger well up inside as the way he held her and stood. "Unhand her if you know what's best for you." he said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Chris turned his head to meet his glare. "This definitely does not concern you." he snapped.

"Loki, please…" she said. Loki said nothing further, but remained standing. "And this doesn't concern you, Chris. Not one damn bit." she snapped, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"Be a doll and take this back to the lobby." she said, getting behind the wheel. He had barely moved out of the way before she sped out of the parking spot.

The ride was silent except for her angry breathing. She focused on the road as she wove around the slower cars. Loki looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"I will be." she said.

"Did he harm you?" he asked.

"What?" the question almost didn't make sense until she remembered her arm. "No. No I'm fine."

"Is he…are the two of you.." he searched for the correct words.

"No. And if we were, we aren't any more." she said. Taking her tone as a hint, Loki decided to halt his questioning.

They drove the remaining 15 minutes in silence before pulling into the driveway of her two story Victorian-style town home.

They sat in the driveway for a moment. "Loki?"

"Yes Aurora?"

"You aren't crazy, are you?" she asked, glancing at him.

He gave her a genuine broad smile. "Not today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the two comments :3 They made me happy! I'd really like some more! ENJOY!**

"This is home…sorry, it's not really wheelchair-friendly…" she said, walking through the doorway. Loki limped in hesitantly, looking around the room. The foyer opened into a living room whose walls were painted a pale blue. A large oak fireplace rested in the middle the wall, above which hung a very large black television. Two windows on either side of the fireplace reached from the floor to just below the ten foot vaulted ceiling.

"Its so…clean…" he said.

"Ha! Yeah…I tend to clean when I'm stressed." she set her keys down on the table in the foyer, watching him as he looked around. '_The clothes fit him well…'_ she mused.

He felt tired from the pain medicine and looked for somewhere to sit. "Might I lie down for a bit?" he asked. Aurora snapped out of her little trance.

"Of course! Here…" she took him by the arm and led him into the living room. "You can rest here for now. I haven't had a chance to ready the guest room." she motioned to the large brown leather couch. Loki eased himself down, wincing slightly as a sharp pain shot through his leg.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, laying his head back slowly as the pain began to subside.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you a drink?"

He held up his hand. "No thank you. You have already done too much. I will be alright. You should get some rest." he said.

Aurora bit her bottom lip as she stood before him, suddenly aware of her fatigue. "My room is just up there…" she pointed to the loft to the right of the fireplace. "If you need me, call…" she stifled a yawn, turning to walk up the stairs.

"Aurora?" he called.

She paused at the first step and looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I…only wanted to give you my thanks." he said, his lips turning up at the corners in a faint smile.

"You're welcome, Loki." They stared at one another, each waiting for the other to continue the conversation. Aurora cleared her throat. "The uh…bathroom is right through this hallway, first door on the left. The kitchen is behind you, if you get hungry. Oh and the glasses-"

"Aurora. Go to sleep." Loki interrupted. She smiled and nodded, walking up the stairs.

He lay his head back on the pillows, watching the setting sun cast shadows on the walls. A light clicked on in the loft, catching his eye. He could see her shadow moving about the room. He forced his eyes shut, not feeling entirely comfortable "watching" her.

His mind was racing. He didn't know exactly what to think about the events that had befallen him. His last visit to Earth, he had seen nothing but weakness. Ants scurrying to save themselves from the boot that was his army. He had cared nothing for anyone and was convinced that no one had cared for him.

He had lost everything the day he and Thor had gone to Jotunheim. His sense of being, his family, his mind. He had let anger and jealousy envelop him, eager to prove that he could be the better son. And where had it gotten him? Banished. Forced to live amongst those he hated so much. At least after Jotunheim he was still welcomed with open arms from his family.

Now though, he felt lost. Truly lost. Thor with all his glory and pride, still held Loki to heart as his brother, no matter his crimes. Now, he had nothing. Not even a stitch of clothing was his. He had no money.

The anger and rage that had fueled him for so long was now but a memory, like a bad dream that lingers long after waking. He was tired of the anger. Tired of the rage. Aurora stirred something in him. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met. Unknowingly, she dangled hope over his head. Hope that the humans were not as weak and horrid as he'd allowed himself to believe.

Cracking his eyes open slightly, he could just make out the silhouette of her leaning against the wooden railing of the loft, looking down at him. Her hair was piled on top of her head, wavy strands falling around her face. She was in a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of black shorts on.

He couldn't help but stare at her, his eyes still slightly closed. She was beautiful, there was no denying. And she didn't seem like one to put up with his high and mighty antics. This realization ignited a fire in his chest, a smile threatening his mouth.

Without a word, Aurora pulled the curtains to her loft shut. A moment later, the light clicked off.

Loki rolled onto his side, and was about to doze off when the soft sound of music filled the air. Smiling to himself, he allowed the music to lull him into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOo

Loki woke from his most peaceful sleep since his first night on Earth to the smell of something delicious. Opening his eyes, he stopped mid-stretch. A gray and white striped cat sat perched on his chest, judging him with bright green eyes.

"Umm…hello…" he said, gently scratching its head.

"Jinx! No." Aurora walked into the living room, a dish rag hanging over her left shoulder. The cat immediately jumped off his chest and ran up the stairs. "I'm sorry. She's a covert snuggler. Good morning."

Loki sat up and yawned. "Good morning." he said, giving her a grin.

"I've made breakfast, if you're hungry…" she pointed behind her to the kitchen.

He moved as if to brush his hair back, but remembered quickly that it was no longer there. "Famished. You really shou-"

"Shouldn't have. I know. But I did." she flashed him a bright smile. "So come into the kitchen and have some before it gets cold."

He chuckled and reached for his cane, setting his jaw at the sudden pain that reminded him of his mortality. Aurora moved to help him, taking his arm gently.

"I'm fine!" he snapped angrily, pulling his arm away. She held her hands up, but stood close in case he lost balance. He stood, leaning his weight on the unaffected leg, and immediately, felt sorry for his outburst. "I'm sorry, Aurora."

"Its alright. It's a normal reaction to pain." she said walking into the kitchen.

He took his seat at the dark oak table. The area was large. There was no actual divider between the kitchen and the dinning room. The cabinets on either side of the stove were a dark oak. Behind the stove, the wall was decorated by a colorful tile mosaic. To the right of the stove was a deep sink, a small window right above it. Plants decorated the window sill. To the left of the stove was a glass door which led out onto a small patio.

Aurora stood at the long granite-topped island in the middle of the kitchen, slicing some berries. "I went to the market, while you were asleep and picked up a few things." she laid the knife down and wiped her hands on the towel.

"What sort of things?" Loki asked, his mouth watering as the smell of the food fully hit him.

She picked up two plates and walked to the table. "Toiletries." she set a steaming plate in front of him. "You know? Tooth brush, deodorant, soap." she looked at his growing beard and sat down across from him. "A razor…shaving cream…"

He laughed. "This is…too much." he picked up the fork, staring down at the food. "What is it?"

Aurora's mouth opened in surprise. "Don't tell me. You don't have bacon or eggs on Asgard." He looked at her, giving a small shrug in response.

"Holy crap." she leaned on the table with her elbow, fork dangling between her fingers. She threw her other hand up, as if signaling for him to eat. "Well, dig in. I hope you like it." she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Loki, unwilling to seem skeptical, followed suite and bit into a crispy bacon strip. The wonderful taste sent his salivary glands into overdrive. He looked up at her, eyes wide.

Aurora laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Its even better with syrup." she said between bites.

"What is it?" Loki asked, his cheek poking out with the bacon he had practically inhaled.

"Syrup!" she poured some over her French toast and remaining bacon. "It's sweet."

He picked up the familiar paper cup. "Coffee…" he said, taking a drink.

Aurora smiled, watching him as he tried the eggs, French toast, and then the fruit. "This is unlike anything I have had before…" he said, wiping his mouth.

Aurora tossed a strawberry into her mouth. "What is the food like on Asgard?" she asked.

He smiled. "Not like this. Never like this." Aurora nodded in approval. The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed, signaling 10:00.

She wiped her mouth and finished the remainder of her coffee. "Would you like a bath?" she asked. "Well, shower. The only bathtub it upstairs."

Loki balled up his napkin and dropped it on the empty plate. "A shower?"

"You know. The water falls down out of the shower head?" his brow furrowed and she sighed. "It's like being under a waterfall."

"Oh…yes of course. That would be quite nice, actually."

"When you are ready, just let me know. I have some more of Chris' clothes that you can have." she sat back in the wooden chair, one knee pulled up to her chest.

"You have more of his clothes?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, and you are more than welcome to him. He can more than afford more." she said.

"Did he live here?" he asked. Aurora shook her head, sipping her coffee.

"He stayed here a few nights. He left the clothes here just in case he ever needed them." she replied.

"In case of what?" he asked.

"The physical therapist will be here around noon for your first session." Aurora said, changing the subject.

"And what will that entail?" he asked, leaning back against his seat.

"They are going to focus on building up the strength in your leg with exercises. I have to warn you, it's not going to be easy." she said, standing up.

"One thing you should know about me…" he looked up at her as she took his plate. "Not much in my life has been easy."

"Well, maybe we can change some of that." she said, dumping the dished into the sink. She rinsed her hands and shook off the excess water.

"I should think I'd like to have that bath now…" he replied.

OoOoOoOo

The doorbell chimed. "One second!" Aurora came bounding down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi! Sam Jenson with Pacific PT." He was tall man with shaggy blonde hair. His eyes were a deep hazel, a pair of black framed glasses perched on his nose.

Aurora shook his extended hand. "Aurora Moreau. Come in." she opened the door, allowing him entry. "You can set up in the living room…" she said, leading the way.

"And the patient is…" he looked down at his clipboard.

"Loki." Aurora and Sam turned at the sound of his voice behind them. "Loki Laufeyson…" Loki said.

Aurora's mouth dropped open slightly. Loki stood in a white t-shirt and pair of black track pants. His face freshly shaven, a neatly groomed goatee in place of the shaggy beard.

"You clean up well.." she said, smiling. "This is Sam, he's your physical therapist." she walked up to him and gave his arm a gentle poke. "Do what he asks and be nice. I'm going to go for a run." she said.

OoOoOoOo

_Forty-five minutes later…._

"You can't just punch someone and not expect to get punched back." Aurora said, holding a tissue to Loki's bloody nose. He lay on the couch, his head tilted back, staring at her.

"The man doesn't know what he is doing. He was hurting me." he snapped.

"He was helping you. That is physical therapy. Sometimes it's going to hurt. But you can't punch someone just because they hurt you." she scolded.

"Self defense." he replied.

"He didn't attack you. You attacked him." she tossed the tissues into a plastic shopping bag. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts. He hit me in my nose!" Aurora pinched either side of his nose a wiggled it. "Are you quite mad?!" he yelled.

"It's not broken." she said. He glared at her. "What?"

"That hurt." he said, sticking another tissue up his nose.

"Are you going to hit me?" she asked. Loki suddenly felt like a child again, being scolded by his nurse.

"I would never." he said.

"Damn right you would never." she handed him a pack of frozen peas. "Put this against your face. It should help with the swelling." He took the bag, gingerly placing it against his face.

Aurora grabbed the remote control and turned on the television, plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Did he say if he would be coming back?" she asked.

"Friday." Loki replied.

Aurora pursed her lips as she flipped through the channels. "Did you break his glasses?"

"Indeed I did." he said, almost triumphantly.

She forced back the smile that fought its way to her lips as she settled for the movie _Moulin Rouge_.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEWS! I CRAVE THEM!**

Nearly two weeks passed. Aurora and Loki had developed a routine. They ate breakfast together every morning, talking about anything that came to mind. Loki had finally become compliant with the physical therapist and was responding well to the treatment. While he was working out, Aurora would go for her usual 45 minute run. After exercising, the two would either plant themselves on the couch, have lunch and watch movies or they would sit out on her back deck, facing the Harbor where they would talk for hours. Then she would cook dinner, they would sit on the deck or at the table and talk more.

Today, Aurora sat with the pillow to her chest, tears filling her eyes as Ewan McGregor clutched the dead body of Nicole Kidman to his chest.

Hearing a sniffle, Loki looked over at her. "Why are you crying?" he asked, his eyebrow arched.

Aurora wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Its just so sad…he loved her so much and..then she died! I only wish I knew love like that." she squeaked.

Staring at her as though she had suddenly sprouted another head. "Well none of it would have happened if she'd have just run away with him when he asked. Women have to make things so difficult." he said, handing her a tissue.

"And men will never understand." she replied, standing up. "Would you like some lunch?" she asked.

The very thought of food sent his stomach grumbling and his mouth watering. "Yes please."

OoOoOoOo

They sat next to one another on the couch as _Last of the Mohicans_ played on the tv, empty bowls on the side table. Loki had his bad leg propped up on the ottoman, hands behind his head. Glancing over to his right, Aurora dozed, curled up in a ball, her arm tucked under her head. He felt a twitch at the corners of his mouth as he realized she was mouthing the words to the movie.

He looked to his left, out the window. The sun was beginning to set, casting a golden glow on the walls. "Aurora?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you go to sleep?" he asked.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "No. I still need to get your room ready…" she replied, standing up.

"I assure you, it isn't necessary-" He stopped mid sentence as she held up her hand.

"It wont take long. You need a proper area to rest. The couch really isn't all that comfortable. You tossed and turned all night." She picked up their bowls.

"How do you know that?" He asked. She paused.

"I'm a nurse. I watch over my patients." she said, giving him a tired smile before she entered the kitchen. He listened to the clattering of dishes in the sink and sighed.

"I wish I could help you. I feel completely useless." he called over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't talk like that. You're not useless. You're keeping me company." she replied.

Loki stood, taking a moment to right himself, grabbed his cane, and then limped into the kitchen. Aurora stood at the sink, scrubbing the dishes. He walked next to her and without a word, began to rinse the soapy dishes.

Aurora glanced at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Well it's the least I could do, given your extreme generosity towards a complete stranger." he said.

"We are better acquainted than you think, Loki." she said, scrubbing a pan.

"How so?"

"I have watched over you since the day they found you." she said.

"What happened to me?" he asked, glancing at her.

She looked out the small window. "You walked out in front of a car. You went up over the hood and landed on your head…did you not see it coming?" she asked, looking at him.

He took the pan from her hands, rinsed it and began to dry it. "No…"

"I had been on my way to leave for the night when I got the call to come to the ER. They pulled you off the ambulance and I honestly thought you were not going to make it." she began to wash some cups. "You started to seize. After we got you stabilized, we checked you again for further wounds. You had a brain injury and your leg was broken. You had cuts and scrapes all over your body." she shook her head slowly, looking down at the cups as she scrubbed them. "There was so much blood…and the one thing that stood out against all of it were your eyes. They were so incredibly green." she glanced up to see him watching her.

He took the cup from her hand and rinsed it.

"It's been 72 days since you and I unofficially met." she said, moving on to the next glass.

"I knew your voice. I remember that. The one thing that brought me out of the blackness, was your voice."

Aurora gasped and jerked her hand away from the sink. "Shit!"

"What happened?" he asked.

She clutched her right hand to her chest, blood seeping through her fingers.

"What did you do?" he asked.

She stared up at the ceiling, breathing deep, her nostrils flared. "I cut my hand!" she said through clenched teeth, hoping back and forth on either foot.

"Let's have a look." he said, reaching for her hand. She let him take her hand, but wouldn't open it. He looked at her. "I can't see how bad it is if you don't open your hand."

"Ooooh it's bad, I can tell." she said, breathing deep.

"Just open your hand." he said, giving her a stern look.

She closed her eyes and reluctantly opened her clenched fist. Blood poured down her hand, dripping on the floor. Loki examined it closely. "I don't see anything in it…wait…" he carefully pinched a jagged piece of glass with his thumb and forefinger and gave it a quick yank.

The movement took Aurora by surprise and she screamed, snatched her hand back and shook it flinging blood all over his shirt. "Holy Mother fffffuuuuuuu-"

The doorbell rang. Loki pulled the dish rag from his shoulder and wrapped it around her hand. The doorbell rang again.

"I will get it…" he said. She bit her bottom lip and nodded, still hopping from foot to foot.

Loki hobbled to the door and pulled it open.

"What the hell?" Chris stood on the stoop, flowers in hand.

Immediately Loki felt irritated.

"Are those my clothes?" He did a double take.

Loki glanced down at his white, blood spattered shirt.

"Is that _blood_?" Chris demanded. Letting the flowers fall to the ground, he pulled Loki up by his shirt. "What the fuck have you done?!"

"Aurora cut herself-" before he could finish the sentence, Chris' fist collided with his jaw, sending him sprawling back into the foyer.

Loki pushed himself up, the taste of blood filling his mouth. Before he could attempt to stand, Chris hit him again.

"Where is she?" he yelled.

Aurora came running into the hallway to the scene of the two men trading punches on the hardwood floor. "CHRIS! Jesus!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. "What is wrong with you?" she screamed kneeling next to Loki, whose eyes were glinting with fury.

He yanked her to her feet, noting the blood spattered on her clothes. "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?!" he asked.

"YOU ARE WAY TOO PROTECTIVE! I cut my hand on some glass, Chris!" she held up her bloodied hand, shoved him back and knelt once more by Loki.

Chris stared down at Loki, meeting his angry gaze with his own. He pointed down at him. "If you ever lay a hand on her-"

"Chris! Leave!" Aurora yelled. Chris opened his mouth as if to speak further but she stood and gave him a violent shove. "GET OUT!" she screamed, slamming the door in his face. She stood against the door, catching her breath.

Loki's bottom lip was split. Blood trickled from his nose.

"Loki are you alright?" she asked, grabbing his arm. He stared at her angrily.

"I am fine." he said.

She gripped his upper left arm and helped him off the floor. "Come on. We can bandage each other up." she put his arm over her shoulders, wrapped her arm around his waist and together they limped to the bathroom.

"He seems a bit…" Loki tried to find the right words. "Possessive…"

Aurora flicked on the bathroom light with her elbow. "Have a seat." she said, gesturing to the closed toilet.

Loki sighed heavily as he sat down. He watched as Aurora reached under the cabinet sink and retrieved a small white box.

"Is your face a magnet for fists?" she asked.

He gave a small chuckle. "It would seem."

She knelt in front of him. "I'm really sorry…" she said, wiping away the blood from his nose with a cotton ball.

"For?"

"Chris. I've never seen him like this…" she said, tossing the soiled swab in the trash. She grabbed another cotton ball and began dabbing at his split lip.

"He must really care about you." he said. Aurora snorted.

"There was never anything special between Chris and I. At least I never thought there was." Loki winced slightly as she wiped some antiseptic over the small cut. She sighed. "Chris and I had a physical relationship. When it was convenient. We agreed there would be no strings attached and when one wanted to stop the other would be ok with that." Loki listened as she spoke, watching her intently.

"I never wanted a relationship with him." she said.

"You? Who craves the kind of love that makes you swoon in the movies?" he asked, smirking.

She smiled. "It would never be like that with Chris. He's too in love with himself." she paused thoughtfully, then shook her head. "He isn't who I imagine when I think of my love life."

"Who do you imagine?" he asked. Aurora shrugged her shoulders and tossed the cotton ball into the trash.

"I don't know. But definitely not him. All done." she said.

Loki stood, his 6'2 frame towering over her petite 5'5. He looked down at her and gently took her injured hand in his. "Let's have a look at that hand…"

Aurora sat down, wincing as he unwrapped the towel acting as a makeshift bandage. Ignoring the pain, he knelt before her and began examining the wound.

"It looks fairly deep." He reached to his right, turned on the faucet of the sink and wet the towel.

Aurora sighed. "It's probably going to need stitches."

Loki gently began to wipe away the blood that had dried on her hand and around the wound. "I'm sorry if this hurts…" he said when she jerked slightly.

She shook her head. "I'm just a baby when it comes to my own blood…" He reached for the bottle of peroxide she had used on him and felt her tense in his grip.

She took a deep breath. "Just do it quick…" she said, squeezing her eyes shut. He poured the liquid over the cut. Aurora sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, tapping her foot as a distraction.

"What now?" he asked, dabbing at the cut with the cloth.

"We need to bandage it. The bandages and wraps are in that box…" she said. Loki reached over and pulled a bandage wrap from the box, silently wrapping it around her hand. When he was finished, he rested his hands on his knees and looked up at her.

"All finished." he said. Aurora smiled, flexing her hand.

"Not too bad for a man from Asgard." she replied. She stood, grabbed Loki's arm and helped him stand. "I promise I will have you a proper bed to sleep in tomorrow…"

They walked down the hallway into the living room. It was completely dark outside. The only light in the room was the glow of the tv.

Loki eased himself on the couch.

Aurora pulled the curtains closed. "Goodnight, Loki."

He watched as she made her way to the stairs. "Good night Aurora."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a filler chapter. I know it has been slow rolling, but it will be heating up soon, I promise! Please comment!**

Aurora stood on the balcony of her bedroom in her white tiny shorts and black tank top, looking out at the black harbor. She could just make out the red lights of the buoys that stood as warning to the ships. A warm breeze flowed around her, sending her hair blowing gently around her. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose.

She exhaled slowly as a pair of cool hands snaked around her waist. She could feel his body press against her back in the gentle embrace. His breath was hot on her neck as he trailed kisses from behind her ear to her shoulder, sliding the strap of her top down.

His grip around her waist tightened slightly, pressing her body closer to his. Aurora laid her head back against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands trailed up her sides pausing briefly at her breasts, then he spun her around to face him.

Loki stared down at her, his green eyes hungry with desire, lips hovering inches away from hers. She gave the slightest nod, undetectable to anyone else but him. He pulled her to him, crashing his lips onto hers. Aurora let out a soft moan and locked her arms around his neck. He grabbed her hips and hoisted her up onto the banister. As if acting against her will, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. She leaned her head back as his lips made their way down her neck.

"Loki.." she whispered.

"Say it again." he breathed against her neck.

"Loki…"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and gave it a yank. She cried out.

"Again." He growled, pulling it harder.

"LOKI!" she cried.

OoOoOoOo

Loki was just beginning to feel himself slipping into unconsciousness when he suddenly felt as if he were falling. His body gave a hard jerk, waking him immediately. He lay staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of rain tapping gently on the windows. What was more, he could barely hear the sounds of moaning. He looked around the room for the source before he quickly registered that he was alone.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked up at Aurora's room. That's when he heard her.

"LOKI!"

He threw off the blanket and was on his feet, staggering over to the stairs. Without paying any mind to the pain, he hurried up the stairs and into her room, throwing the door open.

Aurora bolted upright in her bed with a gasp.

"Aurora…?" he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

She screamed, jumping so violently that she tumbled out of the bed in a tangle of sheets.

"What in seven hells?" he asked, hurrying over to her. "Are you alright?"

Aurora's head popped up from the sheets, wide eyed. "Loki? What are you doing in here?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked confused. "You were calling my name. Is something the matter?"

Aurora felt her face flush, thankful that it was still quite dark outside. "I was having a…nightmare." she said, attempting to stand. He took her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Must have been some nightmare. You're shaking. Are you alright?" He said. Her skin tingled where his long fingers held her arm.

She ran a hand through her hair. "It was intense to say the least."

"Do you want to talk about it-"

"NO!" she said, a bit too forceful. "I'm sorry I woke you up…"

He smiled. "It's alright. I couldn't sleep…" he said, rubbing his lower back.

Aurora rubbed her eyes and sighed. "What time is it?" she asked.

Loki looked around her room for her clock. "Just after two…" he replied.

She picked up the blankets and tossed them back on her bed. "Why don't you sleep in my bed?" He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"I will sleep on the couch." she added quickly.

"It's a kind gesture Aurora, but I won't do that to you." he said.

She yawned and flopped back onto the bed. "If you insist…" she said quietly, her eyelids drooping sleepily.

"I insist." he said quietly, laying the cool sheets over her. "Goodnight, Aurora…" he whispered, closing the door softly.

OoOoOoOo

She woke to the sun shinning in her face and the smell of bacon. Bacon?

She sat up and looked around, sniffing. Kicking the blankets off, she jumped out of bed and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Loki stood at the stove, watching over a pan of sizzling bacon.

"Morning…" she said with a yawn.

He turned and smiled. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked, turning off the stove.

"Well enough I suppose…"

"Any more nightmares?" he asked. She felt her face flush and shook her head.

She looked at the counter littered with eggshells and smiled. "You're making breakfast?"

He grinned wide and ducked his head down as he laid the bacon on the plates. "I thought you would want to sleep in…" He wiped his hands on a dishrag and tossed it back on his shoulder.

She reached to pull out the chair but Loki beat her to it. "Allow me…" he said.

She sat down, still smiling. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Funny thing…" he picked up the plates and set hers in front of her. "Neither did I…" He took his seat across from her.

Aurora wasted no time, immediately tearing into a piece of bacon. "It's really good, Loki." she said. "Thank you."

He took a sip of his coffee. "You're quite welcome." He watched her as she ate and occasionally glanced up at him.

Once their plates were clean, he retreated to the kitchen and set them in the sink.

"Do you want to get out of here today?" she asked.

He leaned against the counter, arms crossed. "And where would we go?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "How is your leg?"

"Tolerable."

"I don't know where we would go. But lets get out of here. I'm getting cabin fever." She said, standing.

"What kind of fever?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Figure of speech. I'm going to go take a shower." He watched her with a smirk as she walked up the stairs.

OoOoOoOo

"What is this place?" he asked as they got out of her car.

"The Nature Observatory. My sanctuary." she replied, looking around.

"It's so…green." he said, looking around. The sky was bright blue with cotton-ball clouds scattered throughout. The sun only sparsely reached the ground for the thickness of the foliage. A warm breeze rustled the leaves gently.

"Green is the color of life." She said with a smile. They began to walk into the forest and up the mountain trail.

Loki looked up at the trees looming over them. "It is also the color of jealousy and misfortune…"

She pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Only if you let it. It's somewhere to get away from everything and just…be."

They made their way down a rocky trail. "You come here often, I take it?" he asked, leaning on his cane.

"I used to come here everyday. I haven't been here in a few months actually." she said.

"Why not?" He nudged a rock out of the way with his foot.

"The last time I came here was the day they brought you into the hospital." she said.

"Ah…then I feel I must apologize for keeping you from this sanctuary of yours."

"No need. It was for a good reason…" she said smiling at him.

He glanced at her and slowly a smile formed. "Your smile is too contagious." he said.

"Good. You should smile more, it suits you Loki." The comment caused his stomach to flip and he winced in response. The look on his face didn't go unnoticed by Aurora.

"Are you alright?" she asked, gently grabbing his arm.

He nodded. "Yes, of course. It was just a twinge…"

"There is a sitting area ahead, you should rest."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, save for the chirping of the birds. The sitting area was overlooking a rocky ravine. The sound of rushing water could be heard.

Loki sat down on the bench, looking out at the scenery before him. The particular landscape's beauty rivaled that of Asgard and it made his heart ache for home.

Aurora stood at the very edge of the rocks, her hands on her hips as she looked out. Almost against his will, his gaze turned on her. She wore a pair of neon pink shorts with a bright blue running jacket. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base or her neck and hung over her left shoulder. She was beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, turning to him.

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly. "Nothing in particular. What about you?"

She took a deep breath and stretched her arms high above her head, causing her lower abdomen to show. "Nothing." she smiled and sat next to him.

He fidgeted with the cane resting between his knees, staring off into space. "I can see why you enjoy this place. It reminds me of where I'm from."

"You mean Asgard?" she asked. He nodded.

"What was your family like?" she asked.

The question took him off guard leaving him struggling to find the words.

Aurora looked over at him, his mouth was parted slightly and he stared down at his cane. "Do you have any siblings? A girlfriend or wife?"

He shook his head and gave a small laugh. "A wife, no. But I have a brother…Thor."

"His name is _Thor_?" she asked. Again he nodded.

"And your parents?"

He took in a deep breath. "My father was always wrapped up in Thor. He was the oldest. Nothing I ever did seemed good enough for him. All of my accomplishments were compared to Thor's. He was all brawn and would sooner fight than approach situations from a diplomatic perspective." He glanced over to see Aurora had shifted in the seat to face him.

"What about your mother?"

The faintest of smiles played on his lips as he looked out once more at the ravine. "My mother…was the epitome of grace. She was beautiful and never spoke an ill word against anyone. She never let me think for one minute that I was not loved. She never held me beneath my brother, but loved us equally. It is she I miss the most."

Aurora bit her bottom lip. "So why did you leave?"

"Because I was banished by my father."

"Why?" she asked.

"We had…a difference in opinion."

"Have you spoken to any of them?"

"They wouldn't answer my calls even if I could speak to them. No. It's better this way. I can live my life now, free from his scrutiny." he said, returning his gaze to her. "What about you, Aurora Moreau?"

She looked down at her hands. "There isn't much to tell."

Loki shifted to face her, his arm draped over the back of the bench. "There's always something to tell. You have parents I assume."

When their eyes met, images of him trailing kisses down her throat flooded her vision and she looked quickly up to the sky. "I have my father. He's an investment banker in New York City. I haven't seen him in three years."

He nodded. "And your mother?"

"She died of cancer when I was twelve." she replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head slightly. "It's alright. I am who I am because of her. She's in a better place either way."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"It's called faith. People have to have something to believe in otherwise nothing in this world would make any sense." she said, tucking a stray strand of flaxen hair behind her ear. "I moved here to get away from city life. I wanted to start over almost as soon as she died. Once I came of age, I entered college in Seattle, graduated and here I am."

"And do you have any siblings? Or significant other?" he asked. There was a low rumble of thunder and dark clouds loomed in the distance.

"No. I'm an only child. And there definitely isn't a significant other, but there is the hope of someone." she looked at him. He stared at her intently for a few moments until she couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto her cheeks. "What it is?" she asked.

He smiled, shaking his head as if in disbelief. "You are…an extraordinary human being. I've never met anyone like you."

"I hope that's a good thing." she said. Thunder rumbled, sounding as if it were right above them, startling her.

"I'm not sure yet." He smirked.

The unmistakable sound of raindrops on the leaves halted any further questions. Loki pushed himself to his feet and offered her his hand. "We should seek shelter."

Her hand was warm and soft in his own cold grip. Her warmth spread to his own hand, making him reluctant to release it, but he did and together they hurried as fast as they could down the trail. By the time they reached the end, the rain fell torrentially. The two of them found shelter under a small park information kiosk.

"My God does it ever stop raining here?" he asked, running a hand through his wet hair.

Aurora had her hair pulled over her shoulder, wringing it out. "No. It's an everyday event I'm afraid."

"I can see that…" he replied dryly.

Aurora gave a visible shiver as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It got cooler…We need to get you home. I don't want you to get sick."

Loki stared out at the rain, watching the drops splattered on the gravel. "The cold has never bothered me." he said.

Together they stood, shoulder to shoulder under the tiny shelter and he could feel her shaking. Without hesitation, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him tightly.

Aurora was taken by surprise at the gesture, but said nothing. Relaxing as his warmth enveloped her, she tucked her arms between them and lay her head against his chest. She could hear his hear beating like the thunder against his ribs and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Tell me what you think!**

They arrived home nearly an hour later. The rain had let up just enough to allow them to get to the car without getting soaked.

Aurora entered the house and immediately went to the linen closet, returning with two towels. She offered one to Loki, who accepted graciously. He stuck his cane in the corner behind the door and pressed his face into the towel. When he looked back up, Aurora stood by the stairs, stripping the soaked jacket from her body. He watched with growing lust as she kicked her tennis shoes off and propped her leg on the banister, drying off her damp legs one at a time. Her white sleeveless shirt was wet and clung to her tightly, revealing the red bra underneath. She tossed the towel over the banister and pulled the band out of her hair, which tumbled in tawny waves over her shoulder.

His throat suddenly felt dry and his stomach flipped as his eyes traveled up her body to her lips. For the briefest moment he thought about stalking across the room, grabbing her and kissing her. The thought sent a jolting signal straight to his groin.

"I'm going to clear out that room for you tonight." she said, glancing at him.

He immediately shoved the towel back in his face, and commenced to drying off. "Let me know when, and I will help." he replied, his voice thick.

She pulled her arms behind her back and stretched, bending at the waist with a groan.

Loki rolled his eyes, feeling a twinge below his belt. '_My God_…' he began walking towards her, his heart rate steadily increasing.

Aurora looked at him walking towards her and the memories of the dream flooded her mind once more. She felt her face flush but forced herself to smile, clutching the towel in her hands to keep them from shaking.

He swallowed hard and looked down at her, towel around his neck. "I'm going to take a shower." he said huskily.

"Ok…" she replied quietly, leaning against the stair wall. He exhaled through his nose, looking at her bottom lip as she bit it. Just a few inches closer, and he could taste them.

It took every bit of his self control to walk past her into the bathroom and close the door behind him. He tossed the towel on the sink and leaned his back against the door. He couldn't get the images of her in her wet clothes out of his head. His body was betraying him, he could feel the pressure causing his damp pants to become even more uncomfortable. And the pain in his leg was adding to the all around discomfort.

Balling his fist he made to pound it on the door, but thought better of it and reached over to turn the shower on full blast. He stripped out of the clothes and quickly stepped in.

Never could he remember a woman making him feel this way. He had been with a few women in his life on Asgard, but none of them stirred his emotions as she did. She was ethereal. Graceful. Beautiful.

He leaned his arm against the wall and rested his head against it with a loud sigh. The ache in his groin was becoming more persistent. He took in a deep breath and turned the knob for cold fully on, exhaling sharply as he was blasted with icy water.

OoOoOoOo

Aurora didn't realize she was holding her breath until she heard the shower turn on and exhaled. She looked around the room shaking out of her daze, and headed up into her room. Stripping out of the remaining wet clothes, she threw on an old faded Misfits shirt that hung off her shoulder and stepped into a pair of pink yoga pants.

When she returned back down the stairs, she could hear the shower was still going so she walked into the guest room and flipped the light on.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph…" she muttered.

She didn't remember the room being this cluttered. There was a treadmill and exercise ball on the left side of the bed. Boxes of old clothes were stacked on the floor to the right and in front of the bed. There was a chair in the corner to her left with books stacked haphazardly in the seat. Extra blankets and pillows and more of Chris' clothes covered the bed.

She tossed the exercise ball into the living room and began dragging the treadmill out. She pulled it to the corner of the living room by the window.

Once more, she stood in the doorway of the bedroom with her hands on her hips, trying to figure out what route to take with the cleaning.

"Pardon me…"

Aurora gave a shriek and turned around, her hands flying to her chest.

"I'm sorry!" he said, holding his hands up. She blinked, trying to find words.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Loki stood before her, water glistening on his chest, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I forgot to get some clean clothes…" he said.

"Of course!" she entered the room and quickly grabbed a t-shirt and pair of pants. "Here you go…"

He smiled and held the clothes in one hand. "Thank you."

She smiled and watched him retreat to the bathroom. Exhaling dramatically, she focused her energy on the boxes. She opened the closet doors and her brow furrowed. It was completely empty.

"The fuck?" Shaking her head, she began stacking the boxes in the closet. All but two could fit.

"What can I help you with?"

She gave a visible start and looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry." he said, smiling.

"I'm almost done actually." she replied.

"I'll start cooking, then." he said.

Aurora smiled at him, grabbing a stack of Chris' clothes. "That would be great. Thank you."

OoOoOoOo

Aurora laid her fork down on her now empty plate. "That was wonderful, Loki. Thank you."

He smiled, swallowing the last bite of the sautéed chicken and kale. "I'm glad you liked it. I watched a woman on the television make it early this morning."

Aurora arched a brow and smiled. "You are a fast learner."

They sat for a moment in peaceful silence when the phone rang. Aurora begrudgingly stood and picked it up.

"Hello?" She looked over at Loki and pointed to the back door, before walking out.

Loki collected the dishes and began to wash them. As he scrubbed, he looked out the window. Lightning lit up the night sky, causing him to unintentionally tense. His thoughts momentarily turned to Thor. Thoughts of their childhood up until recent events. He always loved his brother, even when he was angry with him. But as they grew up, they also grew apart. Each developing their own paths. Thor had chosen strength and arrogance. Loki had chosen to focus on developing his sorcery, burying himself in his studies.

As time passed, he became all too aware of his father's growing favor of Thor. Thor who had led armies into countless battles, returning home always victorious. Thor who had gained the favor of all Asgardians. It seemed that Thor was at every bend and turn and Loki could not escape the shadow.

He had gone into every battle with Thor, always managing to pull him out of trouble. And yet not once were his accomplishments acknowledged by Odin. There was rarely a ball or formal gathering where he felt wholly welcomed. And on more than one occasion he had walked in on people speaking ill of him. The final straw came when he confronted Odin about his heritage. Hiding such a colossal secret was a betrayal he could not ignore. And so, he allowed the anger to consume him, blind him.

He knew in his heart that Thor hadn't thrown him into the Abyss. In a act of desperation blinded by rage, he had let himself fall, and spent an unknown amount of time on the barren wasteland of a planet, populated by the Chitauri. It was there and under the influence of the negative energy and his own bitter anger that he'd made a deal with Him. He was given the Tesseract whose power promised to gain him the title of King and the respect he so desired.

It was a deal made with the devil, destined to fail. In his own sort of arrogance he had seen the inhabitants of Midgard as weak, unworthy of the bottom of his boot. Unworthy of the realm they populated. So he made to claim it as his own, claim them as his subjects, indifferent to their survival. Let them hate him so long as they feared him.

He cared not weather they lived or died. He was the superior being with ultimate power. Somehow he knew in the back of his mind that it would never work.

And here he was. King Loki, scrubbing dishes. Cohabitating with a human. An extraordinarily beautiful woman. And oddly enough, he was at peace with it.

Peace was something he had not known for so long. It seemed a strange feeling.

He suddenly felt enormously foolish for his past actions and could feel the unfamiliar pressure of guilt in his chest. He had acted as a child throwing a tantrum.

The opening of the back door tore him from his thoughts.

"Stacy wants me to go out with her to Joint. Would you like to come?" Aurora asked.

"The Joint?" he dried his hands on his shirt and turned to face her.

"It's a club." his look told her he was sill clueless. "Its where people go to dance and drink. Lots of music and lights."

The thought of her dancing was really all he needed to want to go, but the aching pain in his leg was sobering. "As much as I'm sure I would enjoy it, I think I will stay here. My leg seems to be rebelling."

"Do you need me to stay?" she asked, her face full of concern.

He shook his head. "No no no. Absolutely not. I know by now what needs to be done. Go have some fun." Fun. The word felt foreign on his tongue.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Aurora smiled, retreating to the stairs. "Ok. Well I got the guest room cleaned. There are clothes in the dresser." she said as she ascended.

"You're too kind." he called, limping into the guest room. Turning the lamp on, he collapsed on the bed, the days activities catching up to him. He lay with his arms behind his head dozing off in a matter of minutes. A light knock on the door woke him and his breath caught in his throat.

Aurora stood in the doorway clad in a strapless black top with a tight dark blue skirt and black heels. Her hair was pulled off her neck and she work just a hint of makeup.

Loki sat up. "You look beautiful…" he said.

She blushed, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. "I'm going…" she handed him a piece of paper with a number on it. "It's my cell phone number. Call me if you need me for anything."

He took the paper, never taking his eyes from her. "Be safe…" he said.

She smiled and nodded before leaving.

OoOoOoOo

"It's so awesome that you came tonight! We've missed you!" Stacy yelled over the thumping music.

Aurora tipped her fifth shot of the night back, feeling the familiar burn of the liquor. "I'm glad you called!" she said.

"Have you heard anything about when you can come back to work?" Stacy asked.

Aurora shook her head and held her glass up, signaling for another drink. "I don't want to talk about work tonight. I'll know something when I know something." she said.

"How is everything with Mr. Green?" Emm asked, martini in hand.

"It's great. He's doing really well with his recovery." Aurora said.

Stacy narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Aurie." Emm said with a smile.

Aurora felt her face flush. "Well there's nothing to say about that. He is a perfect gentleman. He stays downstairs, I sleep upstairs. All there is to it."

Stacy and Emm glanced at each other and burst into giggles.

"If that's so, then why did Chris try to kick his ass?" Stacy asked.

"Because Chris is a dumbass, that's why." Aurora snapped. "He had absolutely no right to barge in there that night. He's lucky I didn't press charges." The bartender slid her her drink.

"He's just looking out for you, Aurie. I wouldn't fault him for that." Emm said, biting into the green olive.

"He's got it bad for you girl." Stacy said.

"Well I don't for him." Aurora replied, bringing the glass to her lips. They didn't know the full extent of her and Chris' relationship and she wanted to keep it that way. It had been one of the stipulations of agreeing to having sex with him.

"Uh oh… Speak of the devil…" Stacy said. Aurora and Emm turned to see Chris making his way through the crowd towards them. Aurora squeezed her eyes shut, trying to still the spinning room.

"Fucking perfect." she mumbled, tossing the drink back.

"Aurora. Nice to see you out of hibernation." Chris said. He nodded at Emm and Stacy. "Ladies…"

"Hi Chris…" Emm and Stacy said in unison.

"Chris. Nice to sssee you being a bit less than barbaric tonight." Aurora said dryly.

He smiled at her. "I'm really just glad to see you. I'm sorry for the other night." he said.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." she said.

Chris scoffed. "I'm not apologizing to _him_. I really shouldn't have to apologize. He came to the door with blood on his clothes and you were screaming in the background. What was I supposed to think?"

Emm and Stacy's mouths hung open.

"Aurie what the hell?" Stacy asked.

She shot her a look. "It was an accident. I broke a glass I was washing and it cut my hand. Loki pulled the glass out and I shook my hand and got blood all over his shirt. And _Chris_ decided to shoot first and ask questions later." she glared at Chris. "Except you didn't even ask questions did you? You just decided to check up on me and attacked an injured man." she snapped.

"I wouldn't have to check up on you if you would use some fucking common sense. Who takes a complete stranger into there home? Seriously who does that?" he asked.

Aurora squeezed her eyes shut again as the liquor began to take its toll. "Fuck you Chris."

He brought his face close to hers. "You have. Many times Babe, or have you forgotten?" he said loudly, sniffing her hair.

Emm and Stacy gasped. Aurora's eyes shot open and she slapped him across the face as hard as she could, then slammed her shoulder against his as she made her way to the door, ignoring the pleads from the other girls.

OoOoOoOo

He lay for quite sometime in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. Outside, the rain poured unrelenting.

The soft clicking of the door alerted him and he sat up.

"Aurora?"

As his eyes adjusted, he could see her standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She said nothing as she walked to the edge of the bed. The lightning illuminated her face briefly. Before he could speak, she bent down, stepping out of her panties and began to crawl across the mattress towards him.

He instantly felt his body respond, almost painfully. She moved closer, her face a hair away from his own. Her blue eyes locked with his own and she exhaled, parting her lips ever so slightly.

With a groan, he wound his hand in her golden hair, crushing her lips with his own. Her hands snaked down his bare chest and into his pants. Feeling her grip him tight, he lifted her into his arms with a growl and flipped her onto her back.

Aurora kept her arms around his neck, refusing to let their lips part. She moaned softly as his tongue found her own.

His hands trailed down her hips and pushed her skirt up to her waist. Aurora's hands fumbled with the waistband of his briefs momentarily but with an eager yank, he felt the cool air on his skin.

He broke apart their kiss, staring down at her. His eyes searched her own for any signs of regret.

"Please…" she whispered. It was all he needed to hear. He pushed himself into her as far as he could go, emitting a deep groan as he did.

Aurora cried out, drawing her legs up. He began to drive himself into her, her cries and moans fueling the intensity of the motions.

"Loki!" she cried, throwing her head back. He brought his lips down to her neck, kissing up to her hear.

"Say it again…." he grunted, nibbling her ear.

"Loki…" she moaned. He pulled out just enough to roll her on her stomach, giving her just enough time to breathe in before entering her once more.

She buried her face in the sheets, muffling her cries. He could feel himself reaching his peak. Leaning forward, he trailed his lips down the back of her neck. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, increasing the depth and speed. With his free hand, he reached around and grabbed her now exposed breast.

Just as he was about to come, she let out a loud scream that threatened to wake the neighbors. Feeling her muscles clenching tightly around him sent him over the edge and he released, collapsing against her.

"Loki…" she whispered rolling onto her back. When he opened his eyes to gaze down at her, she was gone.

OoOoOoOo

Loki opened his eyes. The room was pitch black save for the occasional passing headlights. He could hear the rain tinkering on the window.

He gave a slightly delirious chuckle. It was all a dream.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was just after two AM. Rubbing his eyes he rolled onto his side and attempted to doze off. His eyes shot open at the sound of shattering glass.

Wielding his cane, he stalked into the living room. Everything seemed alright at first glance. A groan echoed through the room and he turned quickly in the direction. Feeling against the wall, he flipped the light switch.

"Aurora?" the cane clattered to the floor.

She lay crumpled on the floor. He knelt next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and a broad smile spread across her lips.

"Loki! You're here." she said.

His brow furrowed. "Of course. Where else would I be? Are you alright?" he asked.

She pushed herself up to her knees. "I…" she brushed her hair out of her face. "Am so glad I went out…'s been too long…"

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

She shook her head a bit too vigorously. "Nnnooo. Ohhhh God…" she groaned, her hand covering her mouth.

He held her upright as she swooned.

"God Loki…." she moaned.

He held her steady for a moment before releasing her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Nooo." she fell to her hands and began to crawl down the hall to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she vomited.

Loki entered behind her and pulled her hair back as she continued to throw up. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Once she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach, she spoke up. "In the cabinet behind the mirror….give me the medicine bottle…" she began to vomit again.

Still holding her hair, he reached up and opened the cabinet, grabbing the only pill bottle he could find.

"How many?" he asked. She couldn't speak between convulsions. "Aurora? How many?" he asked. She held up two fingers.

Filling a glass with water her dropped the pills in her hands.

She groaned and folded her arms over the toilet seat. "I'm so sorry…." she mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"For having you see me this way." she whined. "I haven't had a drink in so long…"

"It seems you've had more than a drink. But it's alright. You'll have no judgment from me." he said soothingly.

She popped the pills in her mouth, gulped down the water, and laid her head back on her arms.

He sat there waiting for her to speak, watching as she tensed, trying to hold back the vomit. Eventually she relaxed.

"Feeling any better?" he asked. She didn't respond.

When he leaned in closer, pulling her hair back, he could hear her light snoring. Standing up, he bent down and picked her up in his arms. His leg protested painfully as he walked. There was no way he could make it up the stairs so he carried her into the guest room and lay her softly on the bed.

She moaned softly in her sleep, but didn't wake. He carefully pulled her high heels off and tossed them in the corner before laying the blankets over her and retreating once more to the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shone brightly through the blinds. Aurora pulled the blankets from her face and groaned. A blurred glance at the clock showed it was well after 11:30. She sat up and instantly regretted the action. The room began to spin and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. She rolled to the side, tumbling out of the bed and threw up in the small trashcan.

Hearing the commotion, Loki hurried into the bedroom and knelt next to her. "Aurora?"

"Kill me please." she moaned, her head still on the trashcan.

The smell of alcohol hung in the air. He smiled to himself, having been in her place once or twice he completely understood her comment.

"Now you know I couldn't do that…" he said, rubbing her back.

She was quiet, her head turned away from him. He felt her shoulders shaking under his hand. "Aurora? Are you…_crying_?"

She opened her mouth to speak but a sob escaped. "No…" she squeaked.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"I feel horrible!" she wailed.

Loki pulled the damp towel from his shoulder and gently wiped her face. "I imagine so." he whispered, dabbing at her eyes.

She unexpectedly began to laugh.

His brow creased in confusion but the hint of a smile played on his lips. "What?"

"I was taking care of you…now the roles have switched." she said.

He chuckled. "Indeed they have." They stared at one another for a moment.

"You're not like most men." she said.

"No. I'm not." he replied quietly. "Care for some coffee?"

Aurora's eyes brightened. "YES. I would kill for some."

Loki stood. "No need for that." He grunted.

Aurora attempted to stand, but the room began to spin once more. Loki caught her as she swayed, her hands outstretched.

"Easy. Easy." He lowered her back onto the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. "Though this is the first time I've seen you in this condition, I do believe you have outdone yourself." he said with a laugh.

She pulled the blankets over her head again. "I wish I could go back in time and slap the drink out of my hand."

He laughed and patted her leg. "I'll return shortly."

Aurora poked her head out and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts turned to last night and the events that unfolded. Her anger towards Chris flared up again. He was so damned arrogant. He could have any woman that crossed his path and yet he wouldn't leave her alone. He had betrayed her trust and belittled her in the same sentence, in front of her friends.

"Lost in thought?" Loki walked in, a mug of coffee in each hand. He wore an old worn black t-shirt and pair of dark blue jeans.

She smiled and pushed herself up on her elbows. "Thank you…" she took the steaming mug in her hands and inhaled deeply.

He smiled, watching as she sipped the drink. Her golden hair was a mass of tangles. Her eyeliner was smeared under her eyes and her face was pale. She was beautiful.

Her eyes rolled and she smiled. "Delicious…" she said.

His smile widened and he took a sip, leaning against the door frame.

"Loki, you can sit down. You don't have to stand." she said, motioning to the bottom of the bed. The memory of his extremely erotic dream came to mind. He swallowed a mouthful of hot coffee and coughed.

Looking at her innocent face, he pushed the thoughts aside and took a seat on the very edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry about last night." she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Aurora." he said.

"I do. I must have scared you to death. It was what? Three in the morning?"

"A bit after two…" he said.

"Just the same. I woke you up and I'm pretty sure I threw up on you." she looked down at the bed and sighed. "And I took your bed."

Loki sipped the coffee. "You did wake me up. But you most definitely did not throw up on me. And this is your bed before it is ever mine."

She frowned, staring into the creamy brown liquid. "Chris was at the club last night…"

"I don't suppose he was his normal, charming self?"

She scrunched up her nose, fighting back tears.

"Aurora? What happened?" he asked.

She sniffled. "He was just…he just showed his true colors last night."

"Did he hurt you?" Loki asked.

"God no. He just embarrassed me in front of everyone." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Seeing the black smear of eyeliner on the back of her hand, she looked up at Loki wide-eyed. "OMIGOD." she stood and walked to the small mirror on the wall.

"I look like an EMO Goth!" she wailed.

"A what?" Loki asked.

"I look horrible…I need a shower." she said.

"You look beautiful." he said.

She looked at him, horrified with her appearance, and laughed. "Thanks…but I absolutely need a shower." she tipped back the mug and gulped the remaining coffee.

Loki watched, amused, as she walked up to her bathroom.

OoOoOoOo

After her shower, she found herself with her hair wrapped in a towel sipping another cup of coffee on the couch with Loki, watching television.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She tucked her legs under her and breathed in the scent of the coffee. "The room isn't spinning anymore. It's a start." she took a sip, licking her lips. "What are we watching?"

"Uhhh…" he hit the info button on the remote. "Insidious. Have you seen it?" he asked.

"No. Ooohh but it has Patrick Wilson in it…" she set the mug down and began to dry her hair with the towel.

Loki stretched his arms behind his head and propped his legs up on the ottoman.

An hour into the movie, Aurora let out a screech as the demon's face flashed across the screen.

Loki laughed. "Are you quite alright?"

She removed her hands from her mouth and smiled. "That scared me to death…I don't think I can watch it anymore."

"Oh but it was just getting good!" Loki protested.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Aurora said, jumping up. She crawled over the back of the couch and hurried into the kitchen.

A few minutes passed and Loki glanced over the back of the couch. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Aurora returned to the living room, the phone still in her hand. "That was Stacy…she wanted to invite us to go with her and Emm to the beach tomorrow."

"The beach?"

Aurora sat back on the couch and faced him. "Yeah. Have you ever been?"

He looked down at his hands and smiled faintly. "No. I can't say that I have."

"Wow. Well I'm sure you will love it. Swimming will be some good exercise for your leg too." she said.

"I'm always up for a little adventure." he smiled.

"Good. Because she is picking us up at seven."

"Tonight?"

"In the morning. It will be good to get you out and around other people." she said.

"I don't know. I seem to have lost my charm with people lately." he said.

Aurora stood and stretched. "Trust me. You haven't." she patted his arm. "I'm getting some ice cream, would you like some?"

He stood and followed her into the kitchen. "Of course."

OoOoOoOo

"I believe they're here." Loki said, pouring her cup of coffee.

Aurora smiled and took the cup, sipping it. "Thank you…" The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." he said. He walked to the door, coffee in hand and opened it. "Good morning ladies."

He wore a pair of khaki shorts with a dark green t-shirt. His hair was slicked back and still wet from the shower. His goatee was freshly trimmed.

Emm and Stacy stood, gawking at him behind their large sunglasses. "Mr. Green?"

He extended his hand. "Loki, actually." Emm stared at him but Stacy quickly took his hand.

"Stacy. And this is Emm." she smacked Emm's arm.

Emm blushed and smiled. "Emily, actually."

Aurora peered over his shoulder and smiled. "Guys, come on in!" she said, leaning her arm against Loki's shoulder. The two women ushered into the house and into the livingroom.

"Wow…you sure look better than the last time I saw you." Stacy said, widening her eyes at Aurora who rolled her own.

Loki laughed. "Coffee?" he asked.

"I'll have some!" Emm said, a bit too quickly.

"Stacy?" he asked.

Stacy grinned wide. "Sure, Loki."

Once he was in the kitchen, Emm and Stacy turned on Aurora.

"Aurie!" Emm hissed.

"He's beautiful. You never said he was beautiful." Stacy whispered.

Emm's brown eyes sparkled. "He's beautiful and charming! And that accent…he's like a prince-"

Stacy smirked. "I bet he's even more charming between the sheets-"

Aurora choked on her coffee. "Are you insane? I'm not sleeping with him!" she whispered.

"Riiiggghhhttt."

"Oh you're so lucky Aurie…." Emm gushed, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Emm. No." Aurora felt the heat rising in her face.

Emm stopped bouncing and Stacy smiled, leaning into her. "She's blushing."  
Emm laughed.

"Right. Here we are…" Loki entered, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Aurie…you trained him well…" Stacy said, taking one of the cups.

Aurora punched Stacy in the upper arm.

"Did I miss something?" Loki asked, handing Emm her cup.

"Nothing at all. Are we ready?" Aurora asked.

OoOoOoOo

"We're almost there!" Emm cried over the roar of the wind, stretching her arms towards the sky. Stacy drove her black jeep, the top opened, music blaring. Emm sat up front, Loki and Aurora were seated in the back.

Loki laughed at the girl, relishing in the cool breeze. Aurora watched the scenery pass by in a blur, holding her hair with her left hand. She leaned her head back and stared at the bright blue sky.

"Aurie!" Emm screamed.

"Crank it up!" Aurora yelled.

Stacy turned the volume on the radio up.

"OO-EE-OO I LOOK JUST LIKE BUDDY HOLLY OH OH AND YOU'RE MARY TYLER MOORE!" The three girls sang.

Loki smiled and shook his head. He was very amused by their singing, and had been so for the past two hours they had been singing. He never knew life could be so care free. All he had ever known was the proper and strict life of an Asgardian Prince.

All of that seemed like another lifetime as he watched them singing and swaying in their seats. He glanced at Aurora and his breath caught in his throat. She was watching him, a smile on her face as she sang the lyrics of the song, her blonde hair whipping wildly around her face.

He smiled at her and was intrigued to see the blush creep onto her face.

"We're here!" Stacy shouted, bringing the car to a stop.

Emm was out of the car and bounding out onto the beach with Stacy in tow. Aurora was stepping out of the car when Loki appeared in front of her, his hand outstretched.

She took it, allowing him to help her out of the jeep. "Thanks." she smiled, lifting her beach bag onto her shoulder. Together they followed Stacy and Emm's tracks.

He was in awe of the beauty of the landscape before him. The sand beneath his feet was soft and warm. The dull roar of the ocean and it's salty scent filled his senses. The sun was shinning, brightly reflecting off the water. The large cliffs loomed overhead, casting cool shadows over parts of the beach.

"What do you think?" Aurora asked.

"I have…no words. It reminds me of home." he said, squinting in the sunlight.

"You mean Asgard?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Yes. I wish you could see it." he said.

She handed him a pair of black Ray Ban sunglasses. "They were Chris'."

He took them and put them on. "Really makes a difference…" he said, smiling. Thank you Aurora…"

She smiled and looked up at him. "You're welcome."

He looked down at her. "I mean for everything. You didn't know me…and you still helped me. You're unlike any woman I've ever met…" he said, tilting her chin up.

"Why would you do it?" he asked. "All for a stranger…"

Aurora swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't know why…I acted on instinct."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Aurora felt herself go slightly limp as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss was sweet, and sent a chill down to her toes. His hands were gentle, one staying on her lower back, the other weaving into her wavy hair. The world around her seemed to stop as his warmth enveloped her.

And then it was gone, as suddenly as it began. Loki pulled away, breaking the kiss. Her lips mourned the departure of his own.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, opening her eyes.

"I acted on instinct…" he replied, tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear. "I believe your friends are waiting for us…"

She gave a visible start. "Oh crap, yeah…"

They began to round one of the massive rock formations on the beach, leading to where her friends were waiting. Stacy and Emm were chatting animatedly with a group of people.

"AURIE!" Emm waved her arms, signaling them to hurry.

One of the men turned. He had black hair, a scruffy beard and a beautiful bronzed body.

"You have got to be kidding me." Aurora said.

Chris turned, facing them with a broad smile and waved.


	11. Chapter 11

**COMMENTS! I love to hear from you guys! Give me feedback! LOVE YOU ALL!**

Aurora breezed past Chris without a word.

"Are those my glasses?" he asked, looking at Loki.

Aurora said nothing as she grabbed Stacy by her arm and pulled her away from the group.

"Aurie what the hell?" she asked.

"You didn't tell me Chris was going to be here!" Aurora hissed. Watching her friend's expression change to guilt, she scoffed. "You knew he was going to be here!" she accused.

"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't come if you knew he would be here and I really wanted you to come with us! I miss you!" Stacy said.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't stay mad at her. "Ugh. Whatever. Next time give me a heads up dammit." she said, a small smile playing at her lips.

Stacy smiled and threw her arms around her neck. "No worries today Aurie. Just fun." she said.

"Yeah yeah ok." Aurora said, making her way back to the group.

Loki was chatting with Emm and Mike, both of whom appeared to be smitten. Aurora rolled her eyes and set her bag in the sand. She set out her beach chair and began to dig a hole for the umbrella.

Chris walked up, standing indecently close behind her. "Nice to see you out and about." he said, making it obvious that he was checking her out.

"I'm not doing this with you, Chris." she snapped, scooping out the sand.

"Doing what? We're just talking. I am generally glad to see you out, even if you brought your pet with you." he said.

She stood up straight and turned to face him. "What bothers you more, Chris? That he's here or that he's here with me?"

"Oh so it's like that? You move on quickly." Chris said with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when Loki intervened. "Aurora, are you alright?" he asked, looking at Chris.

"Fine." she said through gritted teeth.

Chris extended his hand. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced-"

"I know who you are." Loki snapped.

"Good. Don't forget it." Chris replied haughtily. "Nice glasses." The two men stared at one another, neither one willing to back down.

Stacy appeared by Chris and hopped onto his back. "Get me a drink." she said. Chris smiled and retreated, carrying her on his back.

"What a dick!" Aurora said loudly, tossing the small shovel to the ground. She began to shove the umbrella into the anchor in the sand. Loki helped her open it and lock it in place.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"He's just trying to be the alpha male. I'm over it." She kicked off her flip flops and pulled her shirt over her head.

Loki was helpless to look away, watching as she stepped out of the white denim shorts. She wore a bright red and white polka dot bikini whose top was sweetheart cut and tied around her neck. She began to rub her legs down with sunscreen. She rubbed her thighs and stomach with the lotion.

Loki was so enthralled with her that he didn't see Mike walk up beside him. "Offer to rub some on her back and shoulders!" he whispered, nudging him with his shoulder.

Loki turned in question, but Mike had already retreated to his own towel with his partner Jake. He turned back to Aurora. "Would you like me to rub some on your back?" he asked, feeling awkward.

"Yes, please! I always wind up with sunburn on my back and shoulders." she said, turning her back to him.

He cleared his throat and began to rub the lotion onto her bare back and shoulders. She stood with her hands on her hips, staring down at the sand. His hands were strong as they worked the lotion into her skin. She couldn't stop the small groan that escaped her lips. Embarrassed, she began to cough.

"Get a room!" Chris yelled.

Loki stopped rubbing her shoulders. Aurora turned. "Ignore him." she said, laying a hand on his arm. "You're really good with your hands." she said, attempting to engage in conversation.

"That's what she said!" Mike said as he walked past with Jake.

Aurora laughed. Loki smiled. "What did she say? Who is she?" he asked.

"It's just a stupid phrase, ignore him too!" she said, glaring at Mike. "You want to go for a swim?" she asked.

Not giving him a chance to answer, she sauntered off towards the blue water. He watched her walking to the water, jerked out of his daze when Stacy and Emm ran after her squealing. He was just going to sit and watch until he saw Chris run past him in a blur. He pulled his shirt off and made his way to the water.

"Come on Mr. Green! Get your hair wet!" Emm cried.

He waded through the waves to where the group stood on a sand bar. Emm splashed him playfully and he smiled at her. This was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

As children, he and Thor would accompany their parents yearly to the waterside of Asgard. But never were they allowed to get in the water. The visits to the seaside became less and less as they were encouraged to focus on their studies and skills and were groomed to become future rulers of the 9 Realms.

Again he was jolted from his thoughts as he heard Aurora's high pitched scream. He turned in time to see Chris lifting her into the air.

"Chris stop! Put me down!" she cried angrily.

"We're only having fun! Just like old times!" Stacy said, splashing her.

Loki waded over to them and gave Chris a hard shove. "Let her go." he ordered.

Chris dropped her into the water and bucked up to him. "What's your problem guy?"

"She obviously doesn't want you touching her-"

"Oh but that wasn't always the case now was it Aurora?" Chris asked her, staring at Loki.

"Seriously?! Can't we just have fun today?" Mike asked, stepping between them. Loki scowled and swam to Aurora.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going for a walk." She said, swimming to the shore. Loki followed, ignoring Emm's calls for him to swim with her.

Aurora pulled her hair back and wrung it out as she started down the nearly empty beach away from her friends. Loki fell into step beside her and they walked together in silence.

He watched her as she strolled through the sand, stopping occasionally to pick up a seashell. He'd never noticed before but she had the markings of a vine twisted into three points on her right shoulder.

"I really did just want to have a nice, fun day without any bullshit." she finally said, looking at a shell and then discarding it.

"Well the day is young and there is still fun to be had." He replied. They rounded a large rock formation. The waves broke around their edges, spraying them with salty water.

"This might sound crazy, but I would be content sitting at home watching a movie with you."

The comment filled him with joy and he couldn't suppress a broad grin. "I will take that as a compliment." he said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks.

"You should. I have gotten incredibly used to your company." she said, glancing sideways at him. "You look shocked."

"Truth be told, I am." he replied, stepping up onto one of the rocks. He stared out at the ocean before turning his gaze on her. "I was not very liked in Asgard. I wasn't treated cruelly due to my status, but I was not treated like everyone else. I was a subtle outcast."

Aurora looked up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Your status? What were you? Royalty or something?"

He smiled. "Or something." He followed the jagged rock out over the water, Aurora following on the sand. "It is natural for people to fear what they do not know. And no one cared enough to get to know me."

"What made you think people were afraid of you?" she asked.

"Fear is the basis of all conflict." he said.

She smiled up at him. "So what you are saying is that Chris must be afraid of you, otherwise he wouldn't try to instigate things."

He chuckled and extended his hand. "I love the way you twist my words." he said. With a hard tug, she was pulled onto the rock. Her flip flop caught a uneven edge and she tripped, her face smashing against his chest.

He helped her gain her balance, keeping his hands on her arms for stability. She looked up at him. "Well at least I made you smile."

"You always make me smile." he said. "And that is something of a rare thing for me."

"I find that so hard to believe, Loki."

The way she said his name sent a chill through him. "I love that you aren't afraid of me…" he whispered.

"Should I be?" she asked.

He grinned and slid his hands up to her face, pulling her into a gentle kiss. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth opened slightly, inviting him in. Accepting the invitation, he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers. His hands trailed down the sides of her body, resting on her hips. Her fingertips played with the hair at the base of his head. He pulled her tighter to him, feeling her curves flush with his body gave rise to a more fierce wave of passion. He slid his hands up her back and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back. A small moan escaped her lips as he trailed his own down her throat.

"Aurora!" at hearing the calls of her friends, she jerked her head in their direction, breaking their kiss.

She sighed. "I think we're being missed." she said.

Loki climbed off the rock and lifted her gently to the ground, just as Mike and Emm rounded the corner.

A large grin spread over Mike's face and he nudged Emm with his elbow. "I think Mr. Green might just be taken." he said.

Emm gave him a reproving glare. "We were just worried about you. Are you alright?" she asked.

Aurora smiled and walked over to them. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Loki fell into step beside Mike, behind the two girls. Feeling eyes on him, he turned to see Mike smiling broadly at him. Mike gave him a wink and nodded his head towards Aurora.

Loki arched a brow and suppressed a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Come on. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the guys." Mike said, throwing an arm around Loki's shoulders.

Stacy waved them over to where she stood with Chris and Jake by the grill. Aurora glanced to the side and saw Emm smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I think you two are cute together." Emm said.

Aurora felt her face flush. "What? We aren't-"

"Girl please. I could hear you two kissing from a mile away! And weather the two of you are together or not, the way he looks at you…" she made a clucking sound with her tongue. "He's with you even if you aren't with him."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Aurora shrugged. "I could tell you liked him…and I didn't exactly get the best response when I took him in."

"Well, it was crazy of you to take him in like that. He could have been a psychopath. Fortunately for you, he's gorgeous. None of us saw that curveball coming. It's in my DNA to flirt with cute men. But I would claim him before Mike does…" Emm replied.

Aurora turned. Mike stood with his arm still around Loki's shoulders, introducing him to the other people. She laughed out loud when Mike openly checked out Loki's ass as he bent to get a beer from the cooler.

She and Emm cried out with fervor as the radio was cranked up, blaring the lyrics to Nicki Minaj's _Massive Attack_. Instantly she and Emm threw their hands up in the air and danced their way to Stacy.

Loki looked over at the trio and watched them dancing together. There were no words for the way they moved. Emm faced Aurora whose back was against Stacy's front.

"AWW YEAH! It's the sexy sandwich!" Chris yelled. He and another man who he recognized as Sam Jensen, the physical therapist, clinked their beers together and began dancing with them.

"Loki, this is Jake, my boyfriend." Mike said.

Loki extended his hand, gripping Jake's in a firm shake as he had seen mortals do in the past.

"So you are the mysterious Mr. Green. Mike has told me about your miraculous recovery. You seem to be healing quite well." Jake said, his eyes traveling over his body.

"Which would not have been possible without Aurora's help, of course." Loki replied.

"Oh Michael, and he's British!" Jake said with a flirty smirk. Loki smiled at the comment, not knowing how to respond.

"Did you know Aurora before your accident?" Mike asked.

Loki shook his head. "I knew her voice from my dreams."

Jake clutched his chest and poked out his bottom lip. "That is so romantic…"

"Right up until he tried to kill me." Mike said.

"Yes…um, sorry about that." Loki said, scratching the back of his head.

Mike laughed. "Don't worry about it! That isn't the worst thing that has happened to me."

"So what's going on with you and Aurora?" Jake asked.

"I think she is a wonderful woman. She's very caring and funny…and beautiful. I'm very lucky to have fallen into her lap." Loki answered.

"That's lovely…but what is _going on_ with you two?"

Loki watched over his shoulder as Aurora and Sam danced together. "I don't follow…" he said, brow furrowed.

"Something made Aurora risk her job and herself to make sure you got the care you needed." Mike said.

Loki smiled and shook his head. "I was just as shocked by her actions as everyone else. I am so utterly undeserving of her attention…"

"We all love her. We've known each other for years. She's like family." Jake said.

"What Jake means is, if you hurt her in any way, I will kick your ass. I really like you Loki, so I would hate to kick you ass, but I will do it." Mike said.

Loki smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less. And I assure you, no harm will ever come to her by my hand."

"I can tell we're going to be great friends." Jake said, holding up his beer. Mike and Loki clinked their beers with his.

Loki smiled, taking a swig. He'd never truly had friends, as Thor's friends merely tolerated him. He felt a soft warmth at the thought of finally acquiring some of his own.

OoOoOoOo

_"Tonight we're the sea and the salty breeze…"_

Aurora sat beside Loki, resting her head on his shoulder and listening to the soft crooning of Iron and Wine on the radio. She'd had just enough alcohol and could feel its warmth numbing her body. The rest of the day had been pleasant. Chris hadn't given her or Loki anymore trouble. Loki seemed to have bonded with Jake and Mike and was chatting animatedly with them about medicine.

As the sun set, the group set up a bonfire. All the beach chairs and towels had long since been packed up and they all sat around the fire talking about everything from movies to the latest in politics.

Chris sat across from her. Every now and then he would whisper into Stacy's ear and she would giggle.

"Where are you from, Loki?" Emm asked.

"Asgard." When met with curious stares, he cleared his throat. "It's erm…in the British Isles." he said.

Jake nudged Mike. "Told you he was British."

"How did you wind up here?" Stacy asked.

"Truth be told, I don't remember. It's as if one day I woke up here." he replied.

Chris rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Stacy's shoulders.

"Does your family live here?" Emm asked.

Aurora could feel him tense slightly at the question. Loki looked down at the beer bottle in his hands.

"No. We're not on the best of terms at the moment."

"So what happened the night you were brought into the hospital?" Jake asked.

Mike shot him an incredulous look. "_Jake_! You can't just ask people questions like that!"

Loki chuckled. "It's alright…I had a bit too much to drink and stepped out in front of a car." he looked around at everyone. "At least that's what she tells me." he nodded his head towards Aurora.

"It looks like _she_ is out for the night." Mike said.

Stacy yawned and stretched. "We should probably go anyways. It's going to be after midnight before we get home."

Loki gently nudged Aurora. "My dear…wake up." he whispered.

Aurora's eyes fluttered open. "I wasn't asleep…" she yawned.

OoOoOoOo

_"I'm in love with your honor…I'm in love with your cheeks…"_ The soft lyrics of Bon Iver's Blood Bank played softly over the radio, casting a calm spell over the four occupants. Emm snoozed, curled up uncomfortably in the front seat.

Aurora rested her head on Loki's shoulder as she dozed off. He had an arm wrapped around her protectively, resting his face on her head. Her hair was soft and smelled of coconuts. He closed his eyes as the soft music lulled him. Her breaths fell across his chest in soft, hot puffs.

It was in this moment that he could see Thor's reasoning in wanting to return for his Jane. Loki had never really cared for anyone in a romantic sense. But he was sure this was what it felt like. She was warmth when it was cold, light where there was only once darkness. He felt a strong urge to protect her and care for her at any and all costs.

He also felt a pang of regret. How he would have loved to have introduced her to his family. His mother would have been overjoyed and would have immediately called for a feast. Thor no doubt would try to work his charm…or at least the old Thor would. He missed his family, for that is what they were. And he realized this. They were not the one's who abandoned him at birth. They did not leave him to die in the frozen wastelands of Jotunheim. His situation had been his own doing. And his mother had always taught him to make the best out of a dire situation, and he was doing just that.

"This is your stop guys…" Stacy said. "Hey." she reached back and shook Aurora.

"We're home." Loki said, brushing her hair back.

"Just get her inside. I'll drop off the stuff tomorrow after work." Stacy said.

Loki stepped out of the car and lifted Aurora into his arms.

"Have a goodnight you two." Stacy said, winking at Loki.

"Thank you for everything Stacy. Safe travels." he said. She waved and drove off.

His leg began to throb painfully, reminding him that he hadn't fully healed. He sighed and made his way to the house, where he came to a dilemma. The door was locked and he had no key.

"Aurora…I need to put you down…" he said.

She groaned. He set her down on her feet and retrieved the key from her bag. Unlocking the door, her ushered her inside.

She made her way towards his room, collapsing on the bed. He followed her, stopping in the doorway to admire her. The moonlight shown through the blinds, casting an ethereal white glow about her.

He covered her with the blankets and turned to make his exit when her hand shot out and grabbed his.

"Don't leave…" she whispered.

He stared down at her as her eyes fluttered closed once more. He closed the bedroom door and carefully climbed into bed next to her. Aurora turned on her side and snuggled up to him, snoring softly.

He smiled in the darkness and wrapped an arm around her before succumbing to sleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay in updating! Had a completely sudden death in the family, so if the chapter is a bit off, there is the reason. Leave me comments!**

Loki found himself in an open field, standing atop a grassy hill. He was dressed in his green and black armor. Fire burned all around him. The sky was pitch black and thick with smoke. He could hear the screams of people but couldn't see anyone.

"There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you…" The gruff voice was loud as thunder and seemed to come at him from all sides.

Loki turned quickly, bracing himself for a fight. Looking down, he realized that the ground was soggy, not with rain, but with blood.

"Loki?" he could hear a woman's voice calling to him. "Where are you?!" the voice cried.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to place the voice. "Aurora?" he called, making his way quickly down the hill. "I'm here!" he cried.

Through the smoke, he could just make out her figure. She was dressed in a white dress, her golden hair blowing in the hot fire-fueled breeze.

"What's happening?!" she cried, shielding her eyes as a burning tree fell with a deafening crack.

He hurried to her and grabbed her arms. "I don't know." he said. She looked down at him, panic in her eyes.

"Why are you wearing that helmet?" she asked, eyes wide.

His hand instinctively went up to his head, his fingers brushing against the smooth gold. He hadn't even realized he had it on. "Aurora I can exp-"

She jerked her arms free and stepped back. "You're him! You're one of them!" she cried.

It pained him to see the fear in her eyes. "Aurora please!" he begged.

"I trusted you!" she wailed.

"_YOU THINK YOU KNOW PAIN_?" The voice boomed. Aurora staggered back, throwing her hands out to steady herself.

Loki could see a looming, black shadow rise behind her. "Aurora get away from there!" He tried to grab her arm, but she jerked away.

"Stay away from me!" she cried.

"Aurora PLEASE!" he yelled holding his hand out.

She turned to run from him, stopping in her tracks as she faced the behemoth titan. Before she could so much as exhale, he wrapped his colossal hand around her throat and lifted her into the air.

"NO!" Loki yelled. "Let her go!"

Aurora struggled in his grasp, scratching and clawing at his hand. Her face was turning bright red as he slowly collapsed her airway. Her feet kicked wildly.

"This has nothing to do with her! Your quarrel is with me!" Loki bellowed.

"You were warned, young prince. Were you not?" The titan sneered.

"THANOS!" Loki warned.

The giant gave the slightest flick of his wrist, and Aurora moved no more. He snapped her neck as one would a twig.

"NOOO!" Loki screamed.

OoOoOoOo

Loki woke with a gasp, sitting up quickly. Sweat beaded his brow. It was still dark, though he could just make out the sky in its pre-dawn glow. He looked around the room and exhaled as he found what he was looking for.

She lay next to him, her golden hair spread out over the pillow like a halo, breathing softly in her sleep. He ran a hand over her forehead, assuring himself she was real.

His adrenaline was pumping, and he found it impossible to go back to sleep. Folding the covers back and carefully slipping out of bed, he soundlessly opened the door and felt his way down the hall to the bathroom. Flipping the switch, he turned the faucet on and splashed his face with cold water.

Grabbing a towel, he patted his face dry and looked up, meeting his reflection in the mirror. His hands shook slightly.

"A nightmare…" he whispered, trying to convince himself. It had seemed so real, and had shaken him to his core.

He made his way back to the bedroom and laid down lightly on his side, facing Aurora. He tried to go back to sleep but every time his eyes closed, he could see the gruesome scene over and over. He chose instead to focus on her sleeping form, memorizing the shape of her face, the curve of her lips.

By the time he was able to fall asleep, the sun had risen, bringing Aurora with it.

OoOoOoOo

Heimdall stared out into the abyss, unblinking and seemingly unaware that Thor was quietly approaching.

"He lives." Heimdall stated.

Thor stopped short, a small spark of hope igniting in his chest. "You are certain of this?" He asked, stopping next to his friend.

"I am."

Thor sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Is he well?"

"Well enough. He was injured shortly after his landing."

"Injured? By what means?" Thor asked, looking at Heimdall.

"He was inebriated." he replied.

Thor gave a short laugh. "My brother? _Drunk_? The stars would sooner fall from the heavens."

Heimdall exhaled through his nose and smirked. "My eyes do not lie. In his drunken state, he stepped in front of a midgardian vehicle and nearly died."

Thor's smile faded and his hands dropped to his sides. "Heimdall-"

Heimdall looked at him with golden eyes. "I said he lives. He has been taken in by the mortal healer Aurora Moreau."

"Does he treat her poorly?" Thor asked.

"Not in the slightest."

Thor stared out into the abyss. "Does she know of his crimes?"

"No. What pass as days to us pass as years to them. It has been nearly ten years since Loki's attack on Midgard."

"Ten years…" Thor's thoughts immediately went to Jane and his chest constricted. He clapped Heimdall on the shoulder and took his leave.

"She still waits for you." Heimdall called over his shoulder. Thor paused briefly before retreating to the castle.

OoOoOoOo

"Aurora where did you put the BioFreeze?" Loki called up the stairs. They were preparing for a night out. He wore a brown and umber plaid dress shirt, with a black t shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Aurora came to the top of the stairs dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and yoga pants, brushing her teeth. She raised her eyebrows, signaling that she hadn't heard him.

"The BioFreeze, where is it?" he asked.

She scrubbed at her teeth, white toothpaste foaming up at the corners of her mouth. "Urmm…" she paused mid-brush.

Loki smiled and shook his head. "I'll find it, no worries."

She gave him a thumbs up and disappeared.

He went into his bathroom and rummaged through some drawers.

"ITS IN THE KITCHEN! DRAWER UNDER THE COFFEE POT!" he heard her yell from her room.

He pushed himself up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Is your leg bothering you?" she asked, leaning on the wooden railing.

"My shoulder, actually. Think I may have slept poorly." he paused at the bottom step.

"Let me see…" she said, spinning him to face away from her. "Which one is it?"

"The left one…" he said.

She pulled the plaid shirt back and began to rub his shoulder. Loki winced as she kneaded the tight muscle, but soon he felt relaxed as the tension abated. After nearly two minutes, his head was leaned back against her chest and his eyes were closed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Better?" she asked.

"Mmhmm." he reached up and rubbed her hands gently.

"I shouldn't be long. Dr. Snyder said the board wanted to go over some things with me. Then we can go get something to eat." she said.

"Finish getting ready darling. I'll be here." he said. She kissed the back of his head and bounded back up to her room.

Loki sat on the third step, resting his elbows on his knees. It had been two weeks since the beach trip and the pair had slowly slipped into an awkward type of relationship, though neither had officially declared it.

For the most part nothing really had changed. They ate every meal together, watched movies together, went jogging together. Except now, she sat beside him with his arm wrapped around her shoulders during movies. They sat beside one another when eating. And the kisses. Loki couldn't get enough of her lips.

However, his nightmares hadn't stopped. They occurred nearly every night and left him shaking and gasping for breath upon waking. Every night they seemed to become more and more realistic. Needless to say, he had been slowly forgoing sleep.

He felt her footsteps on the stairs and stood. "Ready?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied.

OoOoOoOo

Loki sat in the waiting room on the eleventh floor of the hospital, staring out at the harbor. The sun had set and he watched as the buoys flashed red below. Cars rushed by and people moved about like ants below. Loud commotion tore him from his hypnosis and he turned to see Aurora storming towards him.

"Aur-"

"We're leaving!" she snapped, breezing past him. She punched the elevator button. When it didn't open immediately, she punched it again, crying out angrily. Loki grabbed her hand when she went to punch it again. The doors opened and the boarded together.

She stared at her reflection in the doors. "I've got nothing to lose now." Her jaw was set and her nose was flaring as she exhaled. "They fired me, Loki."

It took him a moment to realize the meaning of her words. "On what grounds?" he asked.

"They consider me a liability. They found out about me and Chris. And someone reported to them about me and you." she said, her voice wavering. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What about you and I?" Loki asked.

Aurora shook her head and looked up at him. "That we are together."

"Together?" he asked.

"Well…I mean…I thought-"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Of course we are. Silly girl." He felt her relax slightly, leaning into him. "What is it you mortals say? This too shall pass. All will right itself." he said, as they stepped off the elevator.

"I suppose I'm not surprised…I'm just pissed off." she replied.

"Your pride is wounded." he said, leading her out to the street.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do now…I have to have a job. My bills won't pay themselves." she said, pulling out her keys.

Loki snatched the keys from her. "Allow me."

She smiled. "You have a license?" she asked.

"What?" He opened the passenger side door for her.

"You know. A drivers license?" she sat down, tucking her legs in. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He sat behind the wheel and closed the door.

"Tell me more about this driver's license." he said, starting the car.

"Have you ever even driven a car?" she asked.

He smiled at her and gave her a wink. "I'm a fast learner. How does one obtain a license?" he asked. He pulled the car onto the road in the direction of Market street, where all of the restaurants lined the waterway.

Aurora scoffed and shook her head. "Seriously?"

"Pretend I'm not from around here."

"I don't even think you're from the same planet." she said, smirking.

He smiled. "So humor me. Pretend I'm not from this world. How would I obtain a license?"

"You have to go to the DMV, give them your papers and take a driving test. If you pass, you get a little card with your picture on it."

"What kind of papers do they require?" he asked, adjusting the rearview mirror.

"Your birth certificate, some kind of proof of your identity."

"And how do you come about those things?" he glanced at her and laughed. She stared at him, obviously annoyed. "I am only joking. Simply trying to take your mind off troubling thoughts." he parked the car

Aurora felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and she leaned across the seat, brushing her lips against his ear. "There are other ways to take my mind off things…" she whispered.

Loki looked down at her, his breath catching in his throat. "Aurora-"

"Take me home…" she said, looking up at him through thick lashes.

Without another word, he guided the car back onto the street. She kissed his neck, nipping and biting at the tender skin. Her hand slid over, giving his thigh a squeeze. His head lolled back against the headrest. He wasn't even sure how they made it home. He had barely parked the car in the driveway before she was straddling his lap.

He crushed his lips to hers, running his hands up her stocking covered thighs. He slid them under her skirt, resting them on her hips. Aurora pulled back slightly, a light smile playing on her swollen lips.

"What?" Loki asked. She pressed her hands to his chest, nudging his nose playfully with her own.

"Let's go inside." she whispered.

OoOoOoOo

Loki slammed her against the wall of the foyer, his lips devouring hers persuaded my weeks of pent up sexual frustration. She leaned her head back and laughed, fumbling for the button of his jeans. He all but ripped her blouse open, kissing her collarbone. Grasping her ass, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the living room. He lowered her onto the floor.

She pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it on the couch. He straddled her and pulled his own shirt off. She looked up at him, licking her lips ever so slightly. Her hair spread out like spilt gold on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He just smiled and shook his head slowly, leaning down and trailing his lips down her throat. She groaned in response, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers raking through his hair.

His hands snaked up her sides, running over her breasts. His lips paused at her breast. "How do you get this infernal thing off?" he asked.

Aurora laughed and sat up on her knees. She turned her back to him. "Watch and learn." she said. Reaching behind her back, she grasped the clasp and gave it a small push. The straps slipped over her shoulders, hanging off her arms. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Simple, no?" she held the bra to her chest.

Loki sat up on his knees, pressing his bare chest to her back. Gently, he brushed her hair from her shoulder and began to kiss her neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other hand, slid his fingers around her throat. He kissed her ear and jaw, coaxing a moan from her lips.

Her arms dropped from her chest and her head fell back, turning in the direction of his lips. She slid a hand behind her, raking her nails down his thigh. His hands immediately slid around to grasp her breasts, soft and full in his hands.

Aurora groaned and turned to face him. Pressing her hands to his chest, she shoved him backwards onto the floor, straddling him.

"Aurora…" he breathed. He could feel her hand slide over his groin and drew in his breath sharply as her warm, slender fingers found his swollen member. Her lips paused just barely away from his as she hiked up her skirt. With her free hand, she pulled her panties to the side and eased him in. Her breath hitched and she let out a long moan. He was certainly bigger than she had expected, almost painfully so.

Loki's head rolled back and he groaned. Aurora began to grind into him, leaning down to press her lips to his chest. His hands found her waist and began to move her faster, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

With a loud cry, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back. He didn't give her a chance to adjust before he pushed himself into her. She cried out as he filled her inch by inch. The combination of pain and pleasure was quickly becoming more than she could handle. He gripped her shoulders, pushing her into every thrust.

The orgasm took her completely by surprise. She threw her head back and screamed as waves of pleasure wracked her body. Loki wasn't done yet.

He sat up and pulled her down onto his lap. He drove himself into her over and over until they both were screaming. He gave one final violent thrust as his climax came to an end. Aurora collapsed against him, resting her head against his shoulder, struggling to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"Mm hmm…" she sighed. "Ready for round two…"

Loki laughed quietly. He could feel her trembling against him. "We have all night, love." When she didn't answer, he glanced down to find her sleeping.

OoOoOoOo

Sometime during the night, they had woken in the floor if the living room. He had woken to her warm lips trailing down his stomach. He had bent her over the seat of the couch then, taking her roughly. At some other point in the night, he had taken her on the kitchen table when they had gone in for a late night snack. They made their way back into the living room, collapsing in one another's arms.

He lay with her naked against his chest, feeling her slow even breaths on his chest. He had bedded plenty of women in his life. Though he knew he'd never love any of them. Aurora was unlike any Asgardian woman he'd ever encountered. Could it be possible that something good would come of his banishment? He breathed in her floral scent and closed his eyes. It was the first night he wasn't plagued with nightmares.

OoOoOoOo

Aurora rolled over on her stomach and stretched. She was naked and her body ached in places that had never ached before.

"Ah…good morning my beauty…" Loki whispered from his place on the couch.

She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Just after noon." he replied.

Aurora groaned and climbed up beside him. He wore a pair of gray jersey shorts, sipping a cup of coffee.

"I took the liberty of ordering take out for breakfast." he said.

"Good call…" She sniffled, smelling the coffee and shot him her best pair of puppy eyes.

He smiled. "Would you like some?"

"Please?" she asked.

He tilted his head, glancing at her as he took a sip. "I might be persuaded…" he said.

She reached over for the drink, and he held it just out of her reach. She straddled his lap, pressing herself against him. She could immediately feel him respond stiffly beneath her. She leaned forward, licking his lips playfully.

"Please?" she asked again.

He smiled, passing her the cup. She grasped the mug, taking a deep gulp. He took the mug from her.

"Hey!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I will need to be persuaded more than that…" he whispered, kissing her neck. He laid her back on the couch, his lips trailing down her chest to her stomach. A loud knock at the door stopped them short.

Aurora grabbed his discarded dress shirt from the night before and buttoned it. It reached just above her knees. "I'll be right back…" she said, giving him a wink.

"I don't think so." he said, following her to the door. He reached under her shirt, squeezing her bare ass. She gave a squeal, slapping at his hands.

"Loki…quit!" she hissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She opened the door and stopped short.

A stout man about Loki's height stood on her doorstep. He was dressed in an expensive slate colored suite and tie. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back.

"Daddy!"

The look on his face was one of clear disapproval. His blue eyes flicked from her to Loki and his lips pursed. "Hello Aurora."


	13. Chapter 13

**In case anyone was wondering, I don't own anything but the plot and OC. Italicized lyrics are from City and Colour's Death's Song. Check them out if you don't already know them for they are an absolutely phenomenal band. As always, comment comment comment!**

Aurora shoved Loki behind her and opened the door. "Come in, please!" she said.

He exhaled through his nose and entered, closing the door behind him.

Loki extended his hand. "Mr. Moreau, a pleasure to finally meet you."

Her father looked at his hand deploringly, but shook it nonetheless. "And you are?"

It was apparent that her father had no idea who he was, and the realization didn't sit well with him.

"Daddy, this is my friend Loki." she said. "Loki, this is my father, Olivier Moreau."

Aurora turned, her wide eyes making contact with Loki's as she hurried into the living room, grabbing up their discarded undergarments. "I didn't know you were coming to town!" she called, tossing the clothes into Loki's room and shutting the door quickly. She hurriedly stepped into a pair of shorts she found lying on the couch.

"I know. I came once I got the call from Richard about the unfortunate circumstances of your employment termination." he replied, looking around the house.

Aurora sighed and stood against the wall between the foyer and living room. "What did Snyder tell you?"

Olivier pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "The question is, Aurora, what _didn't_ he tell me?" he asked, glancing at Loki.

Loki took the hint and cleared his throat. "Pardon me, Aurora, I believe I will go for that run now…" he said.

Aurora nodded and watched as he walked out the back door.

"Is that the man?" Olivier asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know he is. Three years since I last saw you and this is what brings you out here?"

"Don't change the subject. What are you thinking, Aurora? Taking in a complete stranger? I taught you better than that."

"He's not a stranger, daddy. You taught me to be compassionate."

"You don't know anything about him-"

"And neither do you. Dad, he isn't some psychopathic murderer. He is a very nice person. And he cares about me."

Olivier scrunched up his face in disgust. "He cares about your money!" he hissed.

Aurora's hands fell to her sides and she stormed into the kitchen. "You have no right to say that!"

"Why not? You are a successful young woman, living alone I might add." he replied, following her.

"I know well how to take care of myself. Loki would never hurt me." she said, staring out the kitchen window.

"How do you know that? Exactly how much do you know about him?" he asked, pressing his hands flat against the marble countertop.

"I know all I need to know. He really is a good person. You would know this if you would just give him a chance."

Olivier sighed and rubbed his face.

"Did you honestly fly all the way out here to fight with me?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Of course not, Aurora. You know all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy." he replied.

She smiled, fighting back tears. "Then know that _he_ makes me happy, daddy. Give him a chance and stop wondering about my judgment, please?" she asked, stepping towards him.

He stared at her for a long moment, absorbing her words. "You understand, its in my nature as your father to worry. It will never stop."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you daddy."

He smiled and pulled away, looking at her. "You look thin."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not from lack of food, I promise." The doorbell rang. "Speaking of which…" She retrieved her wallet and hurried to the door, returning shortly with two bags of food. "Have you eaten?"

"Maybe just some coffee. I have been having some issues with indigestion lately, so I've been watching what I eat, but thank you, sweetheart."

Aurora pulled a mug down from the cabinet and started a fresh pot of coffee.

"I've been thinking, Aurora."

She poured the coffee in the mug. "About…?"

"I think it would do you some good to come back home for a while."

She paused, mid-pour, looking up at him. "Home?"

"Think of it as a long over due visit to you old father."

"I don't know dad…"

"Loki can come too, I suppose."

Aurora smiled and slid him his cup. "When do we leave?"

OoOoOoOo

Loki returned a few hours later. He could hear music playing loudly from Aurora's room.

"Aurora?" he called. He laid his key on the small table in the foyer and started up the stairs.

_"What becomes of me _  
_When you stop listening?_  
_Do I disappear into the silence?_  
_Or return from the void with brand new life?"_

He walked up the stairs. "Aurora?"

She sat on the plush loveseat facing the harbor. The glass doors were open and the cool breeze blew through the curtains gently.

He stopped behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and squeezed his hand, still watching the water.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I think so." She patted the seat next to her. "Come sit by me."

He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Did your father leave?" he asked, resting his chin on her head.

"Yeah. Just left a few minutes ago."

"That was a short visit, are you sure you are alright?"

Aurora sighed. "He wants me to go back home."

"That doesn't sound entirely unreasonable." he replied.

"He didn't say outright, but he wants me to move back to New York. This happens every year or so. I'll go to visit, and he will spend the entire time trying to convince me to stay." she said.

The thought of her not returning caused his chest to constrict. "Are you going to stay? In New York?" he asked, swallowing the lump in this throat.

"Would you come with me if I did?" she asked.

"Aurora…" he shifted to face her. "Wherever you go, I will follow. There is no need to ask."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his. "That's all I wanted to hear…" she said quietly.

He could feel her body relax against his a when he wrapped his arms around her. He eased himself against the arm of the sofa, allowing her to rest on top oh him. "You we worried about my response?" Is that what had you so uneasy?"

"It was. I was torn between seeing my father and leaving you behind. Most guys freak out at the notion of moving in with their girlfriend." she said.

He chuckled, tracing his fingers up and down her arm. "I would think you would realize by now that I am unlike most men. Besides, I have no ties to this place. There is nothing here for me if you leave."

"Good…because we have a plane to catch tomorrow evening. Have you ever been to New York?" she responded, sleepily.

He kissed her head, watching the boats on the harbor. Storm clouds were gathering on the horizon. "Once…" he said quietly.

It had been some time since he had thought of New York. It made his stomach turn to think of the events that occurred there at his hand. He had been a man possessed with rage and blinded by jealousy. It had seemed like the perfect plan, with the perfect army to aid him.

Being imprisoned aboard the helicarrier, reigning terror down on the people of the great city. Those memories felt as if they belonged to a stranger. He had been delusional. And now he felt shame. Shame for his actions, shame that he had taken innocent lives and shame at the way he had treated his family.

He sighed and nudged her gently, standing up. "Come. We have much to do if we are to catch that flight of yours….starting with a bath." he said slyly.

Aurora looked up at him and smiled, allowing him to lead her to her bathroom.

OoOoOoOo

She closed her eyes as his lips trailed over her damp shoulder. The water was steaming, allowing her muscles to relax. She thought about her father and his numerous attempts in the past to coax her into moving back to the home of her childhood. She had to admit, the more she though about it, the more excited she got. But she also worried about her father and how he would behave around Loki. She laid her head back against his chest.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, setting his beer down on the table next to the oversized tub.

She sighed. "Truthfully? My father. He can be very direct at times. I just hope you don't take offense to anything he says. I haven't been home in ten years. When mom died I-" she felt her throat tighten as tears threatened.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Shh my beauty. All will be well." he said.

She held her hands out before her and groaned. "I'm all wrinkled…I think we should get out…" she said.

He grinned and slid both of his hands up to cup her breasts. "I do believe you are right…"

OoOoOoOo

Loki woke the next morning, Aurora's golden hair spread out over his bare chest as she slept peacefully.

"Aurora…" he whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

She stirred gently, rolling onto her back. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. Her eyes opened and he smiled as she blinked repeatedly, trying to focus on him.

"We have much to do today…" he said quietly.

"I know…" she whispered. He looked down at her, brushing her hair out of her face. She reached up and took his face in her hands. "Starving…" she said.

Loki chuckled and peeled the blankets back. "I will return shortly."

Aurora watched as he disappeared, entirely nude, into the kitchen. She heard the refrigerator doors open and shut. Then the water running from the faucet. Cabinets and drawers opening and closing, glassed clinking. The aroma of coffee soon filled the air.

Aurora sat up, eager as Loki returned with two cups of steaming coffee.

"One moment.." he said, handing her the cups and rushing back out to the kitchen. He hurried back carrying bagels with cream cheese and a small bowl of fruit.

She smiled as he climbed back into bed and set the tray in front of them. "No one's ever made me breakfast in bed before!" she gushed, handing him his coffee.

He laughed, taking bite of his bagel.

OoOoOoOo

The next few hours were spent with Loki helping Aurora pack her things. His few belongings and acquired clothing (so graciously donated by Chris) had fit into one small black suitcase.

"How long are we staying, exactly?" he asked, zipping her third suitcase.

She entered her room carrying an arm full of makeup and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I don't know. Maybe a week or two. It's not like I have to work or anything." she replied, glancing at the clock. "Shit…the cab will be here soon."

"Relax dearest." Loki lifted a suitcase in each hand, kissing her lips as he passed her. "Review your list once more before we leave and be sure you have all you need." he said, making his way down the stairs.

Aurora looked down at her list. "Did we get my hairdryer?" she called.

"It's in your red case." He replied, marching back up the steps.

She chewed her bottom lip. "What about my blue shirt with the red-"

"Flowers. It's in the black case. Along with your red shirt with the black stripes and your black shoes." he said, picking up her white suitcase.

Aurora followed him down the stairs and gasped. "Oh my God I forgot about Jinxy!"

Loki set the suitcase down and looked at her. "The cat, of course." At that precise moment came the unmistakable sound of the cab's horn.

"Shit!" Aurora began to panic.

Loki grabbed their jackets. "Calm down, Aurora."

"I can't leave her for God knows how long without food or water!" she cried.

"Why not call Emm or Stacy? Maybe one of them could stop by and check on her."

Aurora groaned and began to dial on her cell phone.

"I'll take the bags out." he said, opening the door.

OoOoOoOo

"We're definitely going to be lucky if we make it." Loki replied, following her through the crowd.

"Relax. My dad owns the plane. They'll hold it." Aurora huffed, weaving her way through the people.

"…water just broke!"

Aurora whirled around at the remark. A woman about her age with long black hair stood with her hands on her swollen belly. The large man standing next to her ran his hands through his hair.

"Aurora-" Loki tugged on her hand.

"Wait a second…" Aurora shoved her bag into his hands and shooed him away with her hand. "Excuse me…" she walked up to the couple. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

The man's icy gaze turned on her. The woman looked up, forcing a smile. "If you heard me say my water just broke, then yes." she replied, taking in a deep breath.

Loki watched awkwardly as nurse Aurora re-emerged.

Aurora felt her adrenaline kick in. "How far apart are your contractions?"

The woman winced. "Every five minutes for at least 30 seconds."

Aurora immediately realized the urgency of the situation. "How far along are you?" she asked.

The woman and her partner looked at her. Aurora smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry…My name's Aurora Moreau. I'm a nurse."

The woman's eyes flicked towards Loki. "This is Loki." Aurora said, gently resting her hand on the woman's stomach.

The woman exhaled. "I'm…37 weeks…" she grasped her stomach and sucked in a deep breath as her knees buckled. The man caught her and eased her to the ground, cradling her in his oversized arms.

"That was a strong one…" Aurora replied, glancing up at Loki.

The woman gritted her teeth and clutched at her stomach again. "I think we need to call 911..." she whispered.

Aurora glanced over her shoulder at Loki. "Loki, take my cell phone and call 911."

Without hesitation, and not wishing to look a fool in front of them, he pulled her phone out of her bag and punched in the numbers. He had seen enough from the many movies they had watched, to know what needed to be done. Hearing the dispatcher answer, he quickly gave the appropriate information. "Yes uhmm…we are located at the Bay Harbor International Airport…" he read the sign carefully as he spoke. "There is a woman in apparent labor…"

Flustered by the numerous questions the dispatcher asked, Loki shoved the phone into Aurora's hands.

"Her water has broken…yes it's clear fluid. Contractions are coming every 3 to 4 minutes…Your people will see us, we're right past the main entrance…" she looked around. "At gate A33. Talk to my boyfriend please!" she snapped, shoving the phone back into Loki's hands. "Stay on the phone with them and answer whatever questions they have." she ordered.

Loki took the phone and began to speak with the dispatcher.

"Is she going to be alright?" the man asked, his icy stare melting into one full of concern.

Aurora smiled and nodded. "Your baby is on its way…"

"As are the paramedics." Loki replied.

The woman looked up at her partner with fear. "Where are we going to go? We don't have any-"

The man brushed her hair out of her face. "Shh…do not worry. I will take care of you." he said quietly, a smile softening the hard edges of his face.

"But Bane…the baby…" she tried to argue, but he silenced her with a kiss, resting his cheek against her forehead.

"What's your name?" Aurora asked.

The woman grimaced. "Isla Sloan…"

"Well Isla Sloan, try to calm yourself. I know it isn't easy." Aurora said looking up. A group of paramedics were rushing towards them. Loki reached out and pulled Aurora out of their way.

Isla reached out and snatched her hand. "Thank you both…" she said.

Aurora smiled down at her. "Good luck to you, Isla and Bane."

OoOoOoOo

Loki was slightly astonished at the size of the plane as he followed Aurora up the stairs to the entrance.

"Haven't you ever seen an airplane?" she asked, taking her seat.

"Not so closely, no. It's quite large." he said, sitting next to her.

She laughed. "I assure you it isn't. There are much bigger planes out there than my father's."

"Your father owns this?" he asked

Aurora took a gulp of water and nodded. "One of many things."

Loki watched as she looked out the window, tracing her bottom lip with her thumb.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

"I just hope everything goes well with Isla…" she responded.

"I'm sure it did. You saw yourself that help arrived." he said.

Aurora nodded. "It must have been terrifying for both of them."

Loki smiled. "For Isla, I'm sure. The other one however, he seemed as though nothing frightened him."

"That is just a façade. Men act cold and tough to hide their fear."

Loki laughed as a though involuntarily popped into his head. "Then my father and brother must be terrified of everything, if you remark bears any truth."

Aurora smirked. "You just wait until you have children of your own. You'll see."

Loki had never given the concept of children a second thought. There had never been anyone to even provoke such thoughts. "And what about yourself? Have you given any thought to children?" He watched with a smile as a subtle blush crept across her cheeks.

"I don't know of any woman my age who hasn't. I would love to have one or two…" she said, glancing over at Loki. "What about yourself?"

He sighed and folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "In all honestly, I never gave them much thought. I never considered that I would find someone worth creating new life with." he replied. "Of course, who is to say children aren't in the cards for me? I should think I would make a worthy father…better than my own." he said quietly. He opened his eyes to see Aurora watching him. "What is it?" he asked.

She reached over and took his hand in hers, smiling at him. "Nothing…"

The flight took just over five hours. Loki spent the majority of the time staring out at the clouds, thinking of days past. Aurora spent the last two hours of the flight, sleeping on his shoulder.

He shook her gently once he spotted land. "Aurora…"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"We are here…" he said. She tensed as the plane touched down.

She sighed, gripping his hand. "We are indeed."

OoOoOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

"You seem distant, my Prince…"

Loki turned from his place by the bookshelves and sighed. Amora pushed the door shut with her foot.

"Not now, Amora." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It appears that now is the best time." she said. He stared at her longingly as the silk robes slipped from her shoulders, pooling at her feet. Her body was that of true perfection.

"I have not the time for this." he tore his stare from her and made to walk out to the balcony, when she materialized before him, blocking his exit.

Loki hardened his gaze as Amora's finger touched his chin gently.

"Come now Loki. I've seen the way your eyes watch me." Her voice was like liquid silk. She leaned close to his face, pressing her hands against his leather-clad chest. "As Prince of Asgard, you alone are allowed to act on those desires…" she purred, her lips brushing his chin as she spoke.

The sweet scent of lavender filled his senses and he closed his eyes. With her long golden hair rippling down her exposed back and her jade-colored eyes looking up at him through long, thick lashes, he'd be a fool not to take her right there, as he'd wished to do so many times before. Lust surrounded her like an aura.

He gripped her wrist roughly and opened his eyes. "If I were a weaker man, I would. Your charms may work on others Amora…" His lips were inches from her own. "But they will not work on me." He threw her hands out of his grip and stormed past her onto his balcony, his green cape billowing behind him.

The remark was a direct hit to her ego and she flinched as if physically struck. She sucked in a deep breath and stormed after him. "Other men would give their very life essence to have what I willingly offer-"

Loki gazed out at the nighttime landscape from the balcony. "And I am certain many have. But I will not. You have ulterior motives, my dear. Motives that will surly have dire repercussions. Do you think me a fool? Did you not think I would find out about your schemes? Very little occurs in this place that I am not aware of."

He could almost feel her smile behind him. "Loki, my darling…" she slipped her hands over his shoulders, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke. "You will make a great ruler. With me at your side, all of Asgard will tremble at our feet. We will make them pay for what they did to you. We will be unstoppable."

He jerked away from her touch. "If I rule anything, I will do so alone." he snapped. "Leave me." he ordered.

With an unflattering scowl, she turned on her heel and slammed his door behind her.

OoOoOoOo

Loki bolted upright from his sleep, gasping. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been a dream. No. A memory. Much time had passed since he'd last thought of her, his temptress.

He flopped back on to the pillows and rubbed his face again. Aurora was asleep in her room down the hall. Thought he wouldn't arrive until the next night, she wanted to avoid burdening her father with the thoughts of them sharing the same bed.

It was still quite dark outside and a glance at the clock revealed he'd only been asleep for a few hours. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried unsuccessfully to fall asleep. The memory unsettled him. Much like the nightmares that had plagued him weeks before.

Tossing the blankets off of him, he stood and silently made his way into the hallway and down the stairs to the living area. Large floor to ceiling windows allowed the white glow of the moon to flood the room. He could see clearly out into the yard that backed up to Lake Montauk.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Loki spun around on his heel. Olivier stood behind the bar, glass in one hand, cigarette in the other.

Loki ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "As a matter of fact I am."

Olivier nodded at the chair in front of him. Picking up on the signal, Loki took a seat.

"What do you drink?" Olivier asked.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I will have whatever it is you are having."

"A scotch man. I like that." Olivier replied, placing his cigarette in the ashtray. He retrieved a glass from below the bar and poured the amber liquid into it. "Bottoms up." he said, handing him the glass.

Nodding his thanks, Loki tipped the glass back. "Aurora said you wouldn't be in until morning."

"My meeting ended early. I saw no point in waiting around."

"Ah. Well in any case, I thank you for having me in your home." Loki said.

"You're welcome."

After a very pregnant silence, Olivier finally spoke up. "Loki, what do you do?" he asked, taking a drag from the cigarette.

Loki looked at the remaining liquid in his glass, choosing his words carefully. "At the moment, I do not do anything." He glanced up at the other man.

"What did you do…before your accident?" he asked.

He twirled the glass in his hand. "I was in line to take over the family business."

"And what business was that?"

"Private contracting." Loki replied, using the term he'd heard on the news.

"Middle East conflict?"

"That…and others." he lied.

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

Loki tossed back the remainder of his drink. "What do you wish for my intentions to be?"

Olivier smirked, stubbing out his cigarette. "You're a clever one."

"I only know that whatever I say will not be what you wish to hear. So I ask, what do you wish for my intentions to be?" Loki asked, locking eyes with her father.

"What does any father want for his only daughter? I want her to be happy. I want you to provide for her. Not the other way around. I want _her_ to be taken care of. I want her to be loved."

"I would do anything for Aurora." Loki said.

"Is that so?" Olivier asked.

"Yes." His jaw was set.

"Then leave."

Loki swallowed hard. "I beg your pardon? I do believe I said I would do anything for her, not for you."

"You say you will do anything for Aurora, then leave. That would be the best thing for her. She lost her job over you and she has done nothing but look after you. You don't have a job. You are fully reliant on her and it's running her down."

Loki looked down at his now empty glass, his chest constricting as Olivier's words sunk in. "When would you have me leave?" he asked quietly.

"I will arrange for your flight back to Seattle. You will leave within the hour."

He wouldn't even get to say goodbye. To kiss her once more. Loki felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs. He shook his head. "I will not."

"Excuse me?" Olivier asked.

"I will not leave her."

"You will. I assure you."

Loki glared at him, slamming his hands flat against the table. "I assure you, I will NOT! THAT…" he took a moment to lower his tone. "That woman saved my life. If not for her, I would be in a much worse state. And when I say that I will do anything for her, I mean it. She never once left me. So I will not leave her."

Olivier stared hard at Loki, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"I can see we're through here." Loki replied, standing. "Thank you for the drink." He turned on his heel and made his way to the stairs.

"Loki."

He stopped on the first step, refusing to look back at him. "Olivier?"

"Well done."

Loki turned, confusion written on his face.

Olivier smiled. "You would fight for her."

"I would die for her if necessary."

"You would stand up to me?"

"I would do whatever is required to stay with her. If that includes entering into a battle of wits with you, then so be it."

"You have heart. You fight for what you believe in. I can admire that." Olivier lifted his glass. "I can also drink to that."

The corners of his lips curled up in a subtle smile. "Goodnight Olivier."

OoOoOoOo

Loki woke the next morning to a cold, wet nose in his face. His face contorted into disgust as his face was immediately licked. He shoved the animal away and opened his eyes.

Two large dogs, one gray, the other black stood next to the bed, expectation and curiosity written on their faces.

"They're waiting for you to acknowledge them babe…"

Loki rolled over. Aurora stood in the doorway of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. She wore a yellow shirt with a light blur cardigan, blue jeans and brown riding boots. Her golden hair hung over her shoulder in a thick braid.

He flopped back onto the bed and groaned, rubbing his face. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after nine. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"I didn't." he sat up and yawned. "I did, however, speak with your father last night."

"He told me." she said, sitting on the bed.

"Did he now? What, pray, did he tell you?" he asked, smirking.

"He didn't go into detail. But whatever you said to him, good job. He wants to take you hunting."

Loki's smile froze on his face. "Should I be worried?"

"Only if you say no. You must have really said something right. Of all the men I've brought home, you are the only one he has ever wanted to get to know."

"Or dislike enough to lure me out into the forest and have a hunting accident." he said.

Aurora slapped his shoulder playfully. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him.

"And just how many men have you brought home?" he asked.

"Hundreds." Aurora said with a smile. He planted a kiss on her lips which she deepened. His hands were just sliding under her shirt when a wet nose poked his ear.

"Your dogs?" he asked.

Aurora smiled and ruffled the head of the gray dog. "My dad's dogs actually." she sat up and took the dog's head in her hands, puckering up her lips as she spoke. "This is Cleo…she's a good girl…aren't you? Yes you are!"

Loki chuckled and shook his head as her voice suddenly took on a high pitched, squeaky tone.

"And this one is Caesar. Whosagoodboy? Who is?" she nuzzled her face against the black dog's neck.

Loki stood and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Aurora poked her head in the bathroom. "I'm going to take them outside. I left you some breakfast on the stove if you are hungry and there's fresh coffee on the pot."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

OoOoOoOo

Loki leaned his head under the shower head, rinsing the suds from his hair. Steam filled the room and fogged the glass shower stall and mirrors. The heat from the water helped loosen the muscles in his neck and shoulders and he pressed his hands against either wall of the shower. He lifted his head and let the water flow over his head.

Slowly his mind started drift to the memories plaguing his sleep. It worried him that the memories were more than that. He couldn't quite place it, but something bothered him about them.

He heard a click and opened his eyes. "Aurora?"

He could make out her form through the steam. The shower door opened and she slipped in. His body instantly responded to her naked body.

"I thought you wer-" she silenced him by placing a finger over his lips, then dropped down to her knees. He gasped as she gripped him firmly and took him in her mouth. The move was unexpected but completely welcomed. He moaned and leaned his head against the wall. His climax neared as her movements became faster. Just before he was about to lose control, she stopped.

He wasted no time and shoved her against the wall. Gripping her hips, he hoisted her into the air. With her back against the wall, he shoved himself into her, winning a loud moan from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Just before he was about to peak, Aurora locked eyes with him.

Loki froze. Her eyes were the color of jade.

"You seem distant, my Prince…" Her voice was like velvet. No-silk.

Loki all but dropped her, backing away. "Amora." He said the name like one would say cancer. "Where is Aurora?" he demanded.

Amora glance over his shoulder, then back at him. The look caused his heart to race. He knew that look well. Turning he flung the door open and cried out in horror.

Aurora's body lay on the bathroom floor in a pool of blood. Her dead eyes, frozen in terror, stared back up at him.

"What have you done?!" he screamed.

OoOoOoOo

Loki was brought to by a knock on the door.

"Babe? Are you alright?" Aurora asked.

He stood under the water, gasping. He quickly turned off the shower and opened the bathroom door. Aurora looked at him, concern written on her face.

"Loki? You look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong? Is it your leg?" she asked.

He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. Blue eyes stared back at him with concern. He sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I am…"

"You're shaking."

"I…dozed off in the shower. You startled me is all." he said.

Aurora looked up at him, unconvinced and rubbed her hands across his bare chest. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll tell daddy that your leg is bothering you…"

"No, I'm fine."

"No you aren't. I can tell. Daddy wont min-"

"_Aurora_!" he said sternly, pushing past her into the bedroom. "I am fine. Tell your father that I will be joining him on his hunt."


	15. Chapter 15

"So, Loki…do you hunt?" Olivier asked.

Loki followed him down stairs and into a room full of different weapons mounted on the walls. "I've done so quite a few times. With my father and brother. Of course I was much younger then."

"Pick your weapon." Olivier said.

Loki slowly walked the walls, scanning each weapon. He stopped short when his eyes fell on a bow.

"You would choose the bow and arrow?" He asked, eyebrow arched.

"Why not?" Loki asked, pulling it down from its perch on the wall. He gripped it firmly and pulled the string back, closing one eye.

"It's accuracy for one thing. And it's not very quick on the reload. I'm more of a gun man, myself."

Loki smiled and picked up an arrow. "Guns are too loud for hunting. All of the faults you find with the bow and arrow are but the faults of user. When properly used, the arrow will always make its mark. Without alerting the other prey, I might add."

Olivier chuckled and pulled a rifle from the wall. "Well said. Now," he rested the rifle over his shoulder. "Shall we begin?"

Loki looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Of course."

OoOoOoOo

Some hours later, the sun was beginning to set as the two men made their way back. Loki could just make out movement on the horizon.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before she got back on that horse." Olivier said. "Do me a favor. Say nothing about what happened back there. I don't want to worry her."

Loki nodded.

Aurora rode up to them on the back of a white horse, a wide grin on her face. Her hair fell out of its braid in thin, golden wisps around her face, taking away Loki's breath.

"Did you guys catch anything?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

Loki and Olivier glanced at each other briefly. "Actually darling, as it stands, I am a terrible shot." Loki replied.

"There's always tomorrow." Aurora replied.

"Actually there isn't. I think I'm going to put off hunting for a while. It will give me more time to spend with you, sweetheart." Olivier replied.

Aurora looked slightly confused but smiled anyways.

"I see you have reunited with Bijou." her father stated.

"You knew it would only be a matter of time. Might I steal Loki away from you?" she asked.

Olivier laughed. "He is your boyfriend, not mine. Go ahead. " He clapped Loki on the shoulder. "I will see the two of you at eight for dinner. Tonight, we go out."

They watched Olivier make his way back towards the large house. Once he was gone, Loki stepped up to the horse, rubbing its neck gently.

"I didn't know you rode four-legged horses." he said.

"I didn't know you hunted." she replied, smiling down at him. "And how many legs are horses supposed to have?"

He chuckled. "It seems we still have things we don't know about each other. Might I say, you are a vision on her." he said, rubbing Aurora's thigh.

"Hop up, I'll give you a ride back to the house." she said.

Loki looked up at her incredulously. "I beg you pardon?"

Aurora laughed and held out her hand. "Don't be such a baby."

Loki looked around, then back at her hand. After quick consideration, he took her hand and hoisted himself upon the horse's back. "I do believe I should be in the front." he said.

"Right." she gripped the reigns. "Hold on."

Loki barely had time to react before she nudged the horse with her heels, sending her into a gallop.

OoOoOoOo

Loki stood in the middle of a large garden, full of blooming flowers of all colors. After a moment, the location finally registered in his mind.

"Loki!" he turned at the sound of his name. His mother, her skirts gathered in her hands, ran towards him. In that moment, all was forgiven and he smiled, arms outstretched and ready to receive her. At the instant she entered his arms, his eyes closed-and shot open as she ran right through him.

He heard a child crying and turned, following her.

"Loki, dearest…let me see." his mother cooed. She knelt before a two year old Loki who was sprawled out on the ground and sporting a scraped knee. His mother's beautiful golden hair fell over her shoulder in an elegant braid. Her ruby colored lips pressed against his tear stained cheek as she scooped him into her arms, humming a soothing lullaby in his ear.

"You are too brave for your own good my little one." she said, nudging his cheek with her nose.

"Mama…hurts…" little Loki pouted.

"It will heal. Let it serve as a lesson to listen to me in the future." She kissed his cheek again. "You are so loved, little one. Never forget that."

OoOoOoOo

Sighing, he turned his head and looked out the window. The bright morning sun shown through the blinds, casting a golden glow over him.

He stared at the ceiling, playing the memory over in his head. His heart ached at the thought of his mother and he wished more than anything to be able to see her again. He reached his arm out and clutched empty sheets. Aurora had snuck out in the early morning. He pushed back the blankets and walked into the bathroom.

OoOoOoOo

"Good morning." Aurora said. She sat at the breakfast table, sipping a cup of coffee.

Loki ran his hand through his hair and leaned down to kiss her. "Good morning." He took a seat before her and lifted the newspaper. "Good morning, Olivier."

Olivier stood in the kitchen, whisking some eggs in a bowl. "Loki. I trust you slept well?"

He smiled to himself. "As matter of fact, I did." Aurora glanced at him and smiled, taking another sip of coffee. Sometime after dinner, Aurora snuck into Loki's room. They spent the majority of the night rolling around in the sheets, wrapped in each other's arms, trying desperately to stay quiet.

"Well good. A lack of sleep is unhealthy." Olivier replied, placing two plates full of food before them.

"Speaking of unhealthy, dad, when was the last time you saw Dr. Jones?" Aurora asked.

Olivier grabbed his plate and sat down at the table. "Harrison and I play golf every Thursday." he bit into his eggs.

Aurora met Loki's gaze. "Daddy you know what I mean. When is the last time you saw him as a patient?"

Charles, Olivier's grounds keeper appeared. "Sir, the mail has arrived." he handed him a stack of letters.

Olivier nodded his thanks. Once Charles had left, Olivier began flipping through the mail, well aware of Aurora's stare. He pulled out a purple and black envelope. "I have an appointment with Dr. Jones next week. Here." he passed her the envelope.

Aurora bit into a piece of toast and pulled out the contents. An invitation in the shape of a mask. "A night of Mischief…" she said, flipping it over. "We see a night of mischief in your future. Angel of Mercy's tenth annual charity masquerade ball. Angel of Mercy Hospice invites you to come out for a night of elegance and mystery. All proceeds from this event will go to providing programs for adults and children in our shared community. Sounds fun. I didn't think they were still doing this." she said.

The theme of the event had definitely caught the attention of Loki.

"It's tomorrow night." Olivier said, wiping his mouth.

"Are you going?" Aurora asked.

"I had planned on it. I think it would be fun for all of us to go. One last event before you go back west. What do you think?" Olivier asked, glancing at Loki.

"I hardly packed for such an event. And I know Loki doesn't have anything to wear." Aurora replied.

"Then we will have to go to town and find something suitable. And I believe Loki could do with a decent suit or two. Might help him procure a decent job." Olivier looked to Loki and smiled.

"Daddy-"

"No. It's settled. We go to town this afternoon. We'll take the jet." Olivier pushed his chair back and stood. "I will see you in a bit. I have some business to tend to." He kissed the top of Aurora's head.

Once he was gone, Loki spoke up. "Why would we be taking your father's plane into town?" he asked.

Aurora laughed. "Because going into town is his way of saying we're going into the city. So I suppose I should go wash up." She stood. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Loki nodded. "I will be up shortly." he said. Watching her disappear up the stairs, his anxiety began to surface. He hadn't been to New York City since his assault on the city some years before. He was suddenly aware of the very real possibility that some would recognize him and S.H.I.E.L.D. would descend on him immediately. He needed to figure out a way to get out of going. Grabbing the invitation, his plan to avoid the city was dashed to bits. The masquerade was being held at Gotham Hall in New York.

"Loki?" Aurora called.

Sighing, he tossed the invitation on the table and stood. "Coming sweetheart."


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE COMMENT! I'm needing some motivation and I really enjoy your thoughts/concerns!**

"Are we going or what?" Aurora asked from the doorway.

Loki stood at the top of the stairs with Olivier.

"Give us a moment, would you Aurora? I need Loki's help for a moment." Olivier called.

"Just be nice daddy." She said, closing the door behind her.

"She's always so worried." Olivier shook his head with a smile. "Loki, come with me for a moment. I have a few things to discuss with you."

Loki suddenly felt nervous as he followed the older man to his study. Olivier walked to his large oak desk and unlocked his top drawer.

"Have a seat, Loki." Olivier signaled to the leather chair in front of the desk.

Slowly, Loki lowered himself into the chair, balancing on the edge.

"Are you here illegally?" Olivier asked.

Loki's brow furrowed. "I don't understand your question."

"Do you have any proof of your identity? A birth certificate or license?"

Loki shook his head slowly. "I do not."

Olivier sighed and sat back in his chair. "Are you in this country for any type of illegal or malicious activity?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"How did you end up here without a penny to your name if your family is so well off?"

Loki must have looked slightly taken aback because Olivier cleared his throat and added, "I hate to be so forward but as Aurora's father these are things I need to know."

Loki leaned back in his chair, choosing his words carefully. "I found out not long ago…that the family I had known all my life, was not my own. I was taken from my birthplace by my "father" and raised as if I were his own. All that I had ever known was a lie. I demanded answers that he was unwilling to give. I refused to take no for an answer and as punishment, he tricked me into coming here on business and left me here."

Olivier stared at him and for a moment, Loki thought he didn't believe the lie he'd spun-which wasn't entirely a lie.

"As I've told you previously, I want Aurora happy. I want her to be taken care of. What I'm about to do goes beyond all reason." He slid some papers across the desk. "Fill these out. I know someone who owes me a favor. He can get you the necessary identity documents. Also, keep this on you at all times." he handed Loki a key. "That is a key to my safely deposit box. If anything should ever happen to me, this will endure Aurora is taken care of." Olivier stood.

"I don't understand." Loki replied, tucking the key away in his pocket. Olivier laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I want her taken care of and I know you are the man to do that. She sees the good in you and that is enough for me." Olivier handed him a small black box.

Loki opened the box, revealing an intricately carved ring with a diamond set in the middle. He knew enough of human culture to know what this gesture meant. He looked up at Olivier, unsure of what to think. Trust was still an issue with him.

"It belonged to Corinne."

"Her mother, yes. Aurora told me about her. Its no easy thing losing ones parent. Even if the cause is natural." Loki replied.

"Natural? Is that what she told you?" Olivier asked, his tone incredulous. Loki nodded and stood.

"She told me her mother died of cancer when she was twelve." Loki replied, following him out into the hall.

"Cancer may have been a better fate for her. Her mother an I both worked in town. She and I were supposed to meet for lunch but I was running late. Then the first attack came."

Loki felt his heart stop.

Olivier shook his head. "She never stood a chance. Aurora was eighteen when Corinne was killed. She went into a severe grief-induced psychosis. She moved back home and there were nights that she would wake up screaming. After a few years of treatment from councilors and psychiatrists she seemed to return back to her old self. They said she would deal with the grief in her own way. I suppose making herself believe Corinne died of cancer was her way of doing so."

Loki was at a loss for words and his mind was chaos with emotion.

"DAD! LOKI! THE CAR IS HERE C'MON!" Aurora yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Olivier clapped Loki on his shoulder and smiled. "She bellows."

Loki followed him with legs made of lead.

OoOoOoOo

"The two of you will stay at my Condo. There is no sense in making more than one trip to town." Olivier said, helping Aurora out of the limo.

Loki, wearing his sunglasses, felt ill and wished for nothing more than to sleep. He stepped out of the Limo and stared up at the tall building before him.  
Aurora looked back at him and smiled. "Loki?" she said.

He snapped out of it and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He entwined his fingers with hers. "I am just tired. I will be fine."

"Here. Get whatever you need for tomorrow." Olivier said, handing her his credit card.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Olivier shook his head. "I've had my outfit for weeks. Besides, I have some paperwork to tend to." Loki met his gaze, knowing full well the paperwork he spoke of. "I will see you when you return." He nodded at Loki and pressed a kiss to Aurora's forehead.

Once Olivier had entered the building, Aurora turned to Loki. "Let's knock this shopping out so we can get you to bed early."

"Lead the way." he said, scratching the back of his head.

Aurora pulled him down the street. She was rambling on about how long it had been since she'd been in the city and how much she loved it. All Loki could do was wonder if anyone would notice him.

Logic told him that it had been ten human years since his attack and that he looked entirely different than the last time he'd been on Earth. All of New York had come to see him being led away under the guard of Thor. So logic would also lead him to believe that no one had reason to believe he had returned to Earth.

Aurora's hand broke free of his and she hurried to a bridge. He watched as she turned to him, a broad smile on her face. It was Central Park, her favorite place he could hear her say. It was in that moment that he understood his fear was not being recognized. It was the trouble that would follow Aurora should he be. It was the fear of being taken away from her. Of what she would think of him.

Guilt now weighed heavy with the knowledge that he was entirely responsible for the death of her mother. He was responsible for causing her the worst pain in her life. The thoughts tore at his heart. He felt ashamed and unworthy of her affection.

She waved him over and he obeyed, his legs still feeling like lead. He leaned against the railing and watched the horse drawn carriages pass beneath them.

"So I figure we will get your clothes out of the way first." she said.

"Why me?" he asked.

She turned and hopped up onto the railing, resulting in a gasp from Loki.

"Because I am a typical woman, and I love all things beautiful. This is a masquerade too. So that means high fashion costume." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Get down before you fall." he said.

She kicked her legs. "It's alright. I used to do this all the time. There is an Armani store not too far from here."

"Armani. Sure. Please get down, Aurora."

"Then there is the Prada store. And Yellow Rat Bastard and then there is Odin-"

Loki's head snapped up. "Odin? He's here?"

Aurora laughed. "Odin is a clothing store. But they are all on the lower end of Manhattan. We'll have to take a cab to get th-" she was barely able to cry out as she slipped and began to fall backwards.

Loki reached out and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her back onto the ground. "Are you alright?" he cried, holding her face in his hands.

She nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"Damn it Aurora, I asked you to get down. You need to think!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry!" she snapped.

He stood and helped her to her feet. The last thing he needed was unwanted attention. "No, I am sorry. I just don't want to think of something happening to you."

"I'm sorry…" she said, placing a hand on his face. "I'm alright. Ok?"

He nodded. "Ok. Now," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Take me to this, Odin."

OoOoOoOo

Two hours later, the man staring back at him in the mirror wasn't someone he fully recognized. Gone from his face was the worry and anger that had plagued him for so long. Outside he could hear Aurora laugh as she spoke on the phone.

The air in the room felt thick and he coughed, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"Loki…" he turned his head but saw no one. He went back to critiquing his new look. His hair, though still cut short had grown longer and was able to be slicked back with a brush of his hand.

"I always preferred you with longer hair…" he could feel hot breath on his ear and jerked his head in the direction of the silky voice. No one was in the room with him. He pinched the bridge of his nose fighting back the beginnings of a headache. When he looked back up, Amora stood behind him scantily clad in a dark green gown, leaning against the opposite wall with her arms crossed.

Loki spun around, eyes wide. "Amora?" he gasped.

She sauntered over to him, a smile on her lips. "Hello lover…" She stopped inches away from him.

"How is this possible?" he whispered, backing up against the mirror.

"All things are possible." she stroked the side of his stubble covered cheek. "I've come to free you of this prison sentence."

He shook his head slowly. "What are you talking about?" he made the mistake of meeting her green gaze.

"It is within my power to restore to you that which was taken from you." she responded, bringing her lips up to his. "All you have to do is give yourself to me…" For a moment he was overcome by an overwhelming sense of lust as her hands made their way to his groin. His hands snaked up her sides and he wound a hand through her long blonde waves.

Outside of the dressing room Aurora's laughter cut through the air, snapping him out of his trance. He jerked her head back speaking through gritted teeth. "NO. You damned jade. How dare you use your trickery on me."

Amora hissed angrily, backing away from him. "I take this as a testament to your mortality. Because only a mortal would be so foolish to speak to me in such a way."

"Take your leave or by the gods I will-"

Amora laughed. "You will what? You hold no power. You are no god." her words ripped the scabs off of old wounds. He moved to strike her but she disappeared before his eyes. He made to exit the room, pulling the curtain back slightly. Aurora sat with her back to him.

"It wouldn't do for you to upset me. Lovers quarrels can get messy. With your little girlfriend in the way…" Loki felt her breath on his neck once more. "Lets just say things have the potential of getting very, very messy." With that last comment, the air in the room lightened immensely and he knew she was gone.

He understood her meaning all to well, and believed her. Amora was always one to use honey rather than vinegar when it came to something she desired, but Loki knew firsthand that aside from a near insatiable lust of the flesh, she also had an equally strong lust for blood. The meaning behind her words terrified him.

With a flick of his wrist, he threw open the dressing room curtains and stepped out. Aurora beamed at him from the chair she sat in. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with black slacks.

Aurora giggled and stood, walking to him. "I do believe, Mr. Green that this is my favorite look." she gripped the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down to her in a kiss.

He smiled. "I thought the last ten looks were your favorites?"

She touched her nose to his. "They were." She glanced over her shoulder at the sales clerk. "We'll take these as well. Have them delivered to this address." she handed the woman her father's credit card and a card with his condo's address.

"Shouldn't we get your shopping started now?" he asked.

"I don't even know what to be.." Aurora replied, allowing Loki to lead her out onto the street.

OoOoOoOo

"Aurora. 15 minutes!" Olivier knocked on her door. He was dressed as an 18th century merchant, complete with a white powdered wig and stockings. It took all within Loki's power to keep from laughing at him.

Loki waited by the door his hand idly gripping the saber that rested on his hip. He was clad in a dark red heavy crushed velvet tailcoat with golden embroidery on the lapels, a black cravat around his neck. His pants were the same deep shade of red with a black belt and black knee high leather riding boots. A black, mid-length cape hung from his left shoulder. An ivory colored mask shaped like a skull covered his clean shaven face, from the nose up and his black hair was slicked back. It hadn't taken him long to convince himself to dress as the Phantom from one of Aurora's favorite films.

"You guys go ahead. I'm not even close to being done!" she cried from behind the door of her room.

Olivier looked at Loki. Loki smiled and held his hands up. "I'm not strong enough to intervene."

"We're going then. I'll send the Limo back to get you." Olivier said.

"Thanks Daddy!"

Loki opened the door and bowed. "After you."

OoOoOoOo

They rode to the party mostly in silence. Olivier for once didn't have much to say. Though the night was considerably cool for October, he sat across from Loki wiping at his sweaty brow.

Loki stared blankly out at the night, thoughts of Amora plaguing his brain. She was up to no good, that he knew. The question was what. After the night that he informed her she would never be his queen, the enchantress had left the desolate planet that she and Loki had made their makeshift home. He also feared for Aurora. Amora was a jealous woman and the last thing he wanted was for Aurora to get in her crosshairs.

He hadn't realized they'd reached their destination until Olivier spoke up.

"My contact delivered these to me this about an hour ago." he handed Loki a yellow envelope.

Loki opened it an pulled out a small plastic card with his picture and the address of the lake house on it. The contact Olivier spoke of had come by while Aurora was at the salon and taken his picture against white background of the living room wall.

"That is your drivers license. The papers beneath are your birth certificate and your social security card. Protect them at all costs, because there are no copies. My guy doesn't do copies." he said.

Loki flipped the card over. "Loki Nicholls?" he asked, arching his brow.

"Don't be picky. It's a good name."

Loki smiled and tucked the documents in his pocket. "Thank you, Olivier."

"Just don't give me any reason to regret this."

The chauffeur opened the door and together the two of them made their through the doors of Gotham Hall.


End file.
